Harry's New Life
by SilverWilver
Summary: [Complete] The War is over, Voldemort is dead. Now what will happen to our Trio, how will life go on? HG, HrRon. Post HBP Beware of Spoilers. Rated M for a reason! Formally called, A New Life
1. Chapter 1: The World Rejoices

**Harry's New Life**

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own any part of Harry Potter, the Queen JKRowling owns everything._

Chapter One-The Prologue

The World Rejoices

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The air was still and silent. The sent of burning wood seemed to seep under every door and through every open window. The sun was starting to rise, causing the lingering smoke and mist to appear orange from the suns glow. All around Diagon Ally the many stores occupants and owners were starting to emerge looking harassed with their wands at the ready. And there in the middle of the road stood three young people looking as though they didn't belong there.

The sun was casting long, eerie shadows as the people on the street started walking around taking in the scene before them. There, littering the street were bits of brick and wood, torn patches of robes, broken wands, blood, and most disturbing of all, the dead bodies of many Death Eaters. The most horrifying of these bodies was none other than Lord Voldemort himself, with a look of complete shock stretched across his white snake like face.

The crowd around the street started to grow as many different people started arriving, ministry officials, reporters, photographers, and curious witches and wizards, were among these people.

Still standing in the middle of the street with their wands still pointing at the spot where Voldemort last stood was Harry, Ron, and Hermione, each wore the same shocked expression.

Down the street, towards Gringotts Bank stood Lupin and Tonks, now brushing dirt off each other's robes. Hagrid and his brother Grawp were clearly visible through the crowd, as was Mad-Eye Moody who seemed to be searching for his lost magical eye. Hestia Jones was helping Professor McGonagall up from the ground; she seemed to have injured her leg. Other members of the Order were now being harassed by reporters or being patted on the back by Ministry leaders. But Harry, Ron and Hermione still stood rooted to the spot, looking at Voldemort.

It wasn't until Lupin made his way through the crowd, and slapped Harry hard on the back did any of them move. Harry finally turned his gaze from the ground and was startled when he noticed that the streets of Diagon Ally were now packed with fast talking people. Hermione had to practically yell as the crowd kept growing.

"Harry! You did it! It's over!" Hermione cried as she wrapped her arms around him and started to cry.

Harry managed to escape Hermione's arms and she turned instead to Ron, who seemed happy to take the job from Harry. The Ministry members werenow levitating the dead death eaters, and with sickening loud "pops" the bodies were disappearing. He watched one by one as the people that had haunted his life for years were now being taken away. He didn't care where they were taking them; only one thought was running through his mind, _it's over. _He was free, the prophecy was now fulfilled, and his job was over. He had spent the last year searching for and destroying Voldemort's horcruxes just so he could get to this moment. He knew that he had to kill Voldemort or be killed, and now that it was over, now that he did what Dumbledore told him he must do, his heart was lighter than it had ever been.

Witches, wizards, reporters, photographers, Ministry members, and even the Minister himself were all gathered around Harry; all wanting to shake his hand or pat him on the back. He was trying to keep his balance, as he was being shoved, pushed and pulled in every direction. The flashes of lights from the photographers were causing spots and stars to form in his eyes, and he was very thankful when Hagrid made his way over and lifted Harry out from the crowd.

"…'Arry, were goin' to the Burrow, you better hurry or the buggers will kill ya!" Grunted Hagrid as he sat Harry on the ground and started walking towards the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry didn't need telling twice, he wanted away from this street and from the now over crowed party that had formed. Harry turned on the spot and apparated. When he arrived just outside of the Burrow he could tell that the house was already packed full. He started to head towards the back door when Mrs. Weasley came busting through the door and hugged Harry, while tears splashed down her face. Soon every member of the Weasley family, including all the surviving members of the Order was outside cheering, clapping and passing Harry around in turn to hug him. The women were crying and the men were shaking each other's hands, Harry was grinning from ear to ear. Off in the distance of Ottery St. Catchpole, sparks were flying high in the air, owls were zooming around merrily, and no one seemed to care if a single muggle found out.

One of the owls that Harry had just noticed stopped and dropped a special issue of the Daily Prophet right on top of Ron's head. He opened the paper and showed the crowed at large a gigantic photo of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, looking down at a clearly dead Voldemort. The title below the photo was in large flashing black letters, "Dark Lord Finished!"

Following this were more "woops" and cheers from everyone as Harry, Ron, and Hermione where pushed forward into the limelight so everyone could admire them once more. Hermione had tears running down her face and was blushing profusely. Ron seemed to be enjoying himself and was flashing large, toothy smiles back at his family. Harry still had a slightly shocked look on his face but was trying with his entire mite to keep smiling.

The celebrations continued through the night, it was well into the morning hours until people started to leave. Slowly and reluctantly members of the Weasley family made their way up stairs for a few hours rest. Harry was still sitting at the kitchen table looking at the photo of himself on the Daily Prophet when Ron grabbed his shirt pulling him up from the chair, and forcing him to go to bed.


	2. Chapter 2: Feeling Lost

**A New Life**

**Chapter Two**

Feeling Lost

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was late afternoon before the Burrow started stirring once more. One by one the Weasley's came downstairs to sit groggily at the kitchen table. When Harry entered the kitchen about ten minuets after everyone else they all have give him a feeble "morning" and went about nursing there coffees and teas. Mr. Weasley was hidden behind this mornings normal Daily Prophet, which was now sporting a photograph of the all night party that, took place in Diagon Ally. Mrs. Weasley was making a late breakfast while Ginny was setting plates down in front of everyone. Just as Mrs. Weasley started tipping sausages onto everyone's plate, two loud pops were heard from outside followed by talking and laughing.

Fred and George walked through the kitchen door still sporting the previous night's clothes. It seemed as if they hadn't been to bed yet and Harry assumed that they were one of the many occupants of today's Daily Prophet photograph. They greeted the room at large, gave Harry a hard slap on the back and sat down at the table. Everyone in the room seemed too groggy to say anything to the twins about there chipper mood, even Mrs. Weasley found nothing to say about there all night adventures.

Everyone ate their breakfast while Fred and George retold the many tales they heard from other members of the "Freedom Party" as they called it. Harry couldn't help but laugh as one witch (according to Fred) had told a reporter that Harry killed Voldemort then danced a jig on top of him and his death eaters. Fred even got up and demonstrated what the witch was doing. Apparently another person told George that he swore he personally killed Voldemort and that Harry was in Gringotts at the time it happened. Of course only He, Ron, and Hermione knew what really happened. But Harry supposed that sooner or later he would be asked to re-tell his version, not that it even mattered much. That fact that Voldemort was dead should have been enough.

Everyone had finished eating and was now starting to depart the kitchen. Mr. Weasley went into work, Bill and Fleur went home to get some more sleep, Fred and George went back to work, and soon the only remaining people were Mrs. Weasley, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Hermione.

Hermione was still dressed in her night things when she suddenly got up and went out the back door. Ron and Harry exchanged looks of interest and followed her outside. Hermione was sitting on a small bench in the Weasley's garden watching a gnome climbing over their fence.

"Hermione, is something wrong?" Ron asked while sitting down on the bench beside her. Harry made himself comfortable on the ground in front of them.

"Well, yes and no." She replied. "I was just thinking. What do we do now? I mean we have been helping Harry with those horcruxes the past year. We didn't go back to school. So…now what?"

Harry took a deep sigh; Hermione had just said the very thing he had been thinking about all morning. "I wish I could say that I knew what to do now, but I honestly never thought that I would be sitting on this side of the war. I didn't care much about my future before, did either of you?"

"No, not really, all that mattered was killing Voldemort, and now we did. So it's like Hermione said, what do we do now?" Ron replied.

Harry stood up and started pacing slightly. "We just do what we can, I guess. Maybe we can get jobs or finish school, I'm sure that they will re-open Hogwarts now. I don't even know if they would let us come back to finish. I don't think there is much point in becoming an Auror anymore. We could get a place together; I have enough to support us all for awhile." Rambled Harry, more to himself than to the others.

Hermione jumped up excitedly. "Yeah Harry, let's do that. Why don't the three of us get a place together, get used to all of this and then we can deal with everything else when we need to."

"Could I get on this too? I don't want to go back to school even if they do re-open." Came a soft voice from the corner of the house. Ginny was standing some twenty feet away trying to hid her embarrassment at listening into there conversation.

Hermione walked over to Ginny, grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the bench where they were standing. "I think it would be a great idea if you joined us Ginny. What do you say Harry?"

"That would be perfect! You two girls could share a room and then Ron and I could take another. I guess we need to start looking for places." Harry said.

"You know Harry that you already have a place, what are you going to do with it." Ron asked not looking at Harry in the hopes that what he said did notstart a fight.

"I don't want Grimmauld Place; I'd rather find a flat or an apartment somewhere. Number twelve can just stay there and rot for all I care." Harry said forcefully.

"Alright Harry, we don't blame you." Hermione said shooting Ron a dirty look. "We can go looking for somewhere together. Just let us know when."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, did you find anything?" Hermione asked as she opened the door for Ron and Harry who had just arrived home after a day of house hunting.

Ron looked at Harry and said, "Well…do you want to tell her or should I?"

"No, no…the honors all yours mate." Smiled Harry.

"We found the perfect place! It's an apartment down in the village not far from here. So we will still be close to home but have our own place!" Ron said excitedly.

"Oh, that's wonderful Ron!" Exclaimed Hermione. "But we have another problem."

"Why what's wrong?" Asked Harry.

"Well, It's Ginny. They posted in the Prophet today that they are going to re-open Hogwarts and Mrs. Weasley is making her go back for her last year. But Mrs. Weasley said she could spend the rest of the summer with us if she wanted." Hermione said.

"Where is Ginny?" Harry asked.

"She's in her room I think."

Harry started towards the stairs and Ron followed him. Hermione jumped up and grabbed Ron's arm to hold him back, Ron was going to argue but Hermione just shook her head and Harry continued up the stairs. Harry had no trouble finding Ginny due to the loud bangs that were issuing from her room. Harry cautiously opened her bedroom door and had to suppress a smile because Ginny was kicking everything within her reach. Several boxes and books were now flying towards the door and Harry had to jump backwards to avoid a rather large spell book.

"Oh! Harry, I didn't see you there. Sorry about that." Ginny said as her cheeks turned bright red. "So I guess you heard that my mother is being stupid?"

"Yeah I heard." Harry said as he started picking up her books. "But at least she is going to let you spend the summer with us."

"Yeah, I guess, but I don't see why I have to go back. I mean I didn't even do my sixth year cause the school was closed, what exactly are they going to make the seventh years do? I'll be of age in August and I just don't see a point of me going back." Ginny said with another hard kick to her dresser.

"To be honest I wouldn't mind going back myself, but I don't even think that's an option. But it won't be so bad Ginny. It is only one year, it will go by fast, and when you graduate you can come and stay with us again." Harry said while making space for himself to sit on her bed, Ginny sat down beside him.

"Harry, I have been wanting to tell you something. I'm sorry that I wasn't there with you last week, you know, when you killed him. Mom refused to let me join the Order that night because I'm still underage. I tried to tell her that I fought with you at the Ministry back in fourth year but she didn't care. "

"Well, I'm glad you weren't there, you could have been hurt or killed. Were really lucky that most of the Order survived anyway, I think your Mom was right." Harry replied.

Ginny looked slightly insulted but didn't want to argue. "Yeah, I suppose so Harry. I just wish I could have been there with you."

Harry couldn't think of what to say and was spared from the awkward silence because at that point Ron came bounding up the stairs calling for Harry.

"Harry! Harry? Are you up here still?" Called Ron.

Harry poked his head out of Ginny's door and saw Ron just standing in the hallway, apparently he didn't want to barge into Ginny's room out of fear of seeing something he didn't want to see.

"Yeah Ron, what do you want?" Harry called.

"Hermione and I are going to go check out the new place, want to tag along?" He asked.

"I'm coming too!" Ginny said while jumping off the bed beside Harry and running out the door. "After all, it is my home too for a few months."


	3. Chapter 3: Moving In

**A New Life**

Chapter Three

Moving In

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is brilliant Ron!" Squealed Hermione with delight as she opened the door to their new apartment.

It was a large spacious apartment on the top floor of a seven level building. The large paneled windows were lighting up the square living room. The kitchen was double the size of the Burrow's as were the bedrooms. There were two bedrooms beside each other that came off of the living room. The downfall to having four people living there was that there was only one bathroom, Ron suggested using magic to make another bathroom but Hermione instantly shot him down due to the fact that it was a Muggle owned complex.

Harry and Ginny walked into the living room after Ron and Hermione and set down the boxes they were carrying. The other downfall of living in a Muggle community was that they were going to have to move all of there possessions the hard way. Ron was not very happy about this, but considering that they didn't own much it wouldn't take long to move in.

"Harry! I'm calling this room for us mate." Ron called from one of the bedrooms. "It's got a good view of that pub over there…go look!"

Harry went into the room with Ron and indeed there was a good view of a large pub called "The Club." He didn't see this as a reason to pick a room, but whatever made Ron happy was fine with him. Harry went to check on the girls and saw that they were in the kitchen opening and closing drawers and cupboards.

"What are you two doing?" Harry asked amused.

"Oh, were just trying to decide what we are going to put where. I think were going to run to store and start buying stuff. You want to come too?" Ginny asked.

"No, I think I'll let you two do the shopping, Ron and I are going to go back to the Burrow and get some more stuff." Harry replied, turning to look at Ron who was clearly not happy about doing any more heavy lifting.

Harry forced Ron to help him move more boxes while Ginny and Hermione went to buy food and other things. Around mid-day Mrs. Weasley and to Harry's surprise, Neville showed up to help out. Neville stayed to help move while Mrs. Weasley was now unpacking shopping bags and finding places for different items in the kitchen. The apartment was starting to come together and none of them stopped for a break until dinnertime. Mrs. Weasley invited them back to the Burrow for dinner because they didn't have any furniture to sit on yet.

Back at the Burrow, Mr. Weasly, the twins, and Lupinwho wasforced into eating dinner when he stopped by just to give some papers to Mr. Weasly joined Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Mrs. Weasley for dinner. Mr. Weasley surprised Ron and Ginny half way through dinner.

"Ron, Ginny…I want you guys to take your bedroom furniture to your new place. I think we have enough spare beds in the house. I know that you will get more use out of them than we will."

"Wow thanks Dad!" Ginny said while getting up and giving her Dad a small kiss on the cheek. "Does that still mean that I have to go back to Hogwarts?"

"Yes! Don't think your getting out of that one." Mrs. Weasley said sternly before Mr. Weasley could reply.

Ginny looked defeated. "Well, it was worth a shot."

"Oh, Hermione…Your parents sent an owl earlier saying that your furniture will be arriving tomorrow morning." Mr. Weasley said while handing a note to Hermione.

"That's sweet of them, I think I'll go reply to them, excuse me." Hermione said as she left the table.

"So I guess that just leaves you Harry." Said Ron.

"Yeah…I guess I'll have to go shopping tomorrow. Are there furniture shops down in the village?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, there's one down the street from our place Harry, I'll go with you." Ginny said brightly. "Ron can wait with Hermione to help her with her stuff while we go shopping!"

"Sounds like a plan." Ron said looking thoroughly excited that he was staying with Hermione and didn't have to go shopping.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How about this one Harry? I like it." Ginny asked pointing to bed and dresser set.

Ginny and Harry were now wondering around a small furniture store picking out different items for the apartment. With the help of Ginny, Harry already bought a kitchen table set and a rather large sofa. They were now looking at bedroom suites.

"I want something simple Ginny, I don't think those pink flowers are me really." Harry said with a smile. The headboard that Ginny was now pointing at was covered in fluffy pink flowers surrounded by ivy on a white background.

Ginny giggled and shook her head. "Well, no…I was just kidding Harry. I really like this one." She turned around and pointed out a simple rod iron headboard and a matching black wardrobe.

"Now that's more like it. I like that too, it's very simple, and I'll take those." He said to the sales man who had been following them around.

The salesman's name was Pete; he was a young man who informed Harry that he was his very first customer because it was his first day of work, he seemed overly excited each time Harry made a purchase. With this last announcement that Harry was buying a bed set, Pete clapped his hands together and stood on the balls of his feet.

"Excellent! Will there be anything else Mr. Potter?" Asked Pete.

"No, I think that's all for today, can I get these delivered today? Our place is just down the street." Harry said.

"I'm not sure, we can go up front for billing and I'll find out for you." Pete said as he walked up to the register, Ginny and Harry followed.

"This is so much fun Harry." Ginny said as they waited for Pete to come back from talking to his boss. "I feel like I'm playing house or something."

"My Boss said that we would be happy to deliver your furniture today Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Pete said as he came back to the register.

Harry and Ginny both blushed profusely. "Oh! Were not married, just friends." Harry said quickly.

"Oh, I'm sorry sir I just assumed because you were…" Pete trailed off and he blushed slightly.

"It's okay." Harry said as he handed him a piece of paper and some Muggle money that he exchanged at Gringotts a few days ago. "Well, we will see you later then, hear is the address, come on Ginny."

Harry was still blushing as they left the shop and started walking down the street. He was trying very hard not to look at Ginny who seemed to be suppressing giggles.

"So Harry, when do I get my ring?" Ginny asked quickly as she busted up laughing and took off running down the road.

"You are so dead!" Harry called after her and he chased after her. He followed her all the way up the street, into their building, and up the stairs to their apartment. Harry was so out of breath that he didn't even see that Ginny was blocking the open doorway and he ran stright into her back. Ginny was standing in the doorway looking in, breathing deeply, and looking stunned.

"Ginny, what the…" Harry started.

"Shhh." Ginny whispered back urgently, and pointed into the room. "Look."

In the corner of the living room stood a single fluffy pink chair that was covered in lace. And sitting on top of the chair was Ron, with Hermione on his lap. They were kissing so hard that it seemed neither of them were breathing. Neither one of them seemed to care that the door was wide open nor that Harry and Ginny were now watching them.

Ginny was the first one to loose it; she started to giggle then burst out laughing. Harry couldn't help himself and he started laughing too. Ron and Hermione finally unglued themselves. Ron jumped up so fast that he flung Hermione halfway across the floor. She landed with a soft _thud _and gave Ron a disgruntled look.

"How long were you standing there? You should have knocked!" Ron asked angrily.

"Sorry Bro, but maybe the next time you two snog, you'll remember to lock the door." Ginny said through giggles.


	4. Chapter 4: House Warming Party

**A New Life**

Chapter Four

_House Warming Party_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next few days past extremely quickly for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They had spent most of their time arranging and rearranging their apartment (the girls couldn't make up there mind on where each piece of furniture should go) the rest of their time was dedicated to filling cupboards with food and unpacking clothing. Ron and Hermione kept disappearing during there unpacking and occasionally you could hear Ginny shriek with laughter as she caught them kissing in different rooms. Once Harry caught them going at it in the bathroom tub, and had to push them out so he could use the restroom.

Most of the living room and kitchen was made up of the furniture that Harry bought and Ginny picked out. The only exception was Hermione's fluffy pink chair that her Dad brought her from her parent's house, and a matching footstool. Every time Harry passed this chair he made fake vomiting motions, which followed by evil stares from Hermione and silent giggles from Ginny.

"I'm sorry you don't like my chair Harry but my Grandmother gave that to me. I think it's pretty." Hermione said angrily to Harry.

"But it's so pink, can't you at least put it in your room?" Harry asked hopefully.

"No, there's no room for it in there, besides this is my apartment too and I think it looks nice where it is."

"Fine, but if it catches on fire one day don't be surprised." Harry said as he walked into the kitchen.

There was a sudden _pop_ from the living room and Harry turned around to see that Ron had just Apparated.

"Hey Ron, where have you been?" Asked Hermione.

"At the Burrow, hey, you're never going to guess what my Mom is doing." Ron said.

"What? Cooking?" Harry asked jokingly.

"Well, yes but that's not the news. She is planning us a house warming party!" Ron said with a smile. "Which I think is great because then we will get presents!"

"Ron, that's not why people have parties. Sometimes it's just fun to get together with your family, it's not all about the presents." Hermione said while giving Ron and evil glare.

"Yeah, but the presents are a good bonusat parties." Ron said, apparently he didn't notice Hermione's frown.

Ginny, who had been listening from the kitchen, came around the counter. "Sounds like fun, when is the party?"

"Tomorrow, Mum is stopping by today to talk to you about it." Ron said as he sat down on their new couch. "Hey, this is nice Harry, good job on the furniture mate."

"Thank Ginny, she picked it out, she picked out my bed too." Harry said turning to look at Ginny.

Ginny's face turned beet red and she turned away from Harry. "Um, yeah. So what time is Mum coming Ron?" Ginny was clearly trying to change the subject.

"She said she would be right behind me so I guess she will be here soon." Ron said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow Mrs. Weasley, this looks great! Thanks for everything." Harry said as he entered the living room and looked around at the decorations Mrs. Weasley put up.

Mrs. Weasley had shown up a few hours before their planed house warming party to start food and put up the decorations. She was now in the kitchen with Hermione putting together a small buffet of food for the guests that would be arriving soon. Hermione was consulting a book on how to cook with magic, and her face was scrunched up in concentration as shewaved her wand at a loaf of bread.

"This book said to lightly jab the bread like this and it would cut itself, but it's not doing it." Hermione said looking aggrevated. "What am I doing wrong?"

"Like this dear." Mrs. Weasley poked the bread with her wand and it flew into the air, sliced its self and fell back down onto the counter. "Really dear, it will just be faster if you let me do everything."

"No I want to help Mrs. Weasley, I need to learn these house hold spells someday. I don't want to get married and not know this stuff." Hermione said and she blushed as she suddenly realized that Ron was standing close by. Ron looked panic stricken and left the kitchen. Harry couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright dear, but maybe you should just watch for now and I can teach you as we go along, that book is rubbish." Mrs. Weasley said not noticing the awkwardness that sprang up between Ron and Hermione.

About a half and hour later the rest of the Weasley family showed up, including Mr. Weasley, Fred, George, Charlie, and Bill. Apparently Fleur couldn't make it, she was very pregnant and could hardly get off the couch. The apartment was quickly becoming cramped; it became worse when Tonks, Lupin, and MadEye showed up a few minuets later. Mr. Weasley had conjured some extra chairs for everyone to sit on, and the room was buzzing with laughter and conversations. Everyone seemed please with the apartment, but it turned out that Mrs. Weasly's favorite thing about the apartment was Hermione's horrid pink chair. She shrilled loudly when she saw it and forced a disgruntled Crookshanks off of it so she could sit down and prop her feet up. Hermione tossed Harry a smug look when she did this, but Harry was still determined to get rid of that chair.

Harry was sitting next to Tonks, enjoying a slice of pizza when he realized that Ginny was the only one missing from the living room. He turned his head towards the kitchen and could just make out her red hair sticking out from behind the refrigerator. He sat his plate on his chair and went into the kitchen to see what she was up to.

"Hey Ginny, I haven't seen you all day, what are you looking for?" Harry asked when he reached the kitchen.

Ginny stepped away from the refrigerator and shut the door. Harry's heart jumped as he saw her, she was sporting a pastel pink, spaghetti strap dress that came to her knees. She had simple white flat shoes on and her hair was pulled back in a white ribbon, she looked very beautiful.

"Oh,Hi Harry, I was looking for some butterbeer, I thought we had a few bottles." Ginny said not noticing Harry's stunned expression.

"I um, I mean, yeah I think we drank it all." Stuttered Harry. "I can go get some more."

"No, that's alright, I don't want to take you away from the party, we can go get some later. There is something I wanted to show you anyways." Ginny smiled and winked at Harry. "Hey, have you seen Hermione?"

"Yeah, she's over there." Harry pointed over towards Mrs. Weasley and the pink chair, but Hermione was gone. "She _was_ just over there anyways."

Ginny scanned the room and smiled. "Where is Ron?"

Harry scanned the room as well, and sure enough, Ron was missing two. "I'll bet 20 Galleons that where Hermione is, Ron is too. This is getting really annoying you know, I don't know what I'm going to do about them when you go back to school."

Ginny looked crestfallen. "Let's not talk about school, I'm trying not to think about it."

"I'm sorry Ginny I didn't mean…" Harry was cut off.

"No Harry, it's okay, I just don't want to talk about it right now." Ginny stated. "I'm going to find Hermione and Ron and tell them off for being rude to our guests."

Harry followed Ginny out the door and into the narrow hallway outside; they were about to step onto the elevator when a familiar voice came floating down the hall.

"I don't understand why you won't tell them. Don't you want them to know?"

"I do want them to know, it's just that I think we should wait for while."

"Your just being a coward, you're afraid of your brothers or something, I don't know what your problem is but until you figure it out I'm not kissing you."

Hermione came storming down the hallway and without noticing Harry and Ginny; she stomped back into the apartment, leaving the door open. Ron started to run after her, but stopped instantly as he spotted Harry.

"How much did you hear?" Ron asked huffily.

"Enough to know that you're being a prat to Hermione. Why won't you tell everyone that your dating?" Ginny said putting her hands on her hips.

"Mind your own business and don't stand like that, you look like Mum." Ron turned and walked back into the apartment.

"You know what Harry, I think now is a good time to go get those butterbeers,because if I go back in there I'm going to hit him." Ginny said as she walked onto the now open elevator, Harry followed.


	5. Chapter 5: The Club

**A New Life**

Chapter Five

_The Club_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ginny, where are we going? Don't we need to go to Diagon Ally for butterbeer?" Harry asked as he followed Ginny out of their building and out onto the street.

"Don't be silly Harry, we can go over here." Ginny pointed down the street.

Harry was confused, "_Muggles don't sell Butterbeer_." Harry thought. But Ginny continued to plow down the street then, taking Harry by surprise she stopped and entered the small pub Harry could see from his bedroom window. Harry followed and entered _The Club _behind Ginny, and to his amazement the entire bar was covered in witches and wizards.

Harry grabbed Ginny's wrist, "Ginny, why is there a wizard pub on a muggle street? I thought this entire village was muggles?"

"No Harry, there are a lot of Wizards that live around here. Luna Lovegood's Dad owns this place, and her aunt runs it. See, that's Deana Lovegood at the bar."

Ginny pointed to a tall thin woman, with curly blonde hair and protruding blue eyes just like Luna's. She was talking to another witch at the bar while cleaning a glass. Ginny started to head to the counter when she was stopped when Luna Lovegood came around counter and hugged her.

"Hi Ginny! It's so good to see you, how have you been? I'm working at the bar with my Auntie for the summer. Are you going back to school this fall? I saw your name in the paper when they were talking about Harry, Ron and Hermione. Oh, hello Harry, how are you?" Luna said very fast while bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Hi Luna, were fine, were just here to get some butterbeer. Harry, Ron, Hermione and I got a place across the street. But don't worry, my Mum is forcing me to go back to school." Ginny replied.

"Oh, here, let me get you some butterbeer. How many bottles?" Luna asked while walking behind the counter.

"Um, can we buy a whole case, were having a bit of a house warming party." Harry asked.

"Yeah sure, a case has 30 in it and is one Galleon." Luna replied.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out some money, then handed it to Luna. She smiled then said, "Which apartment Harry, I'll send it on for you, no need to carry it."

"We're in 702 of the Waterford apartments, thanks Luna." Harry said as Luna flicked her wand under the counter and Harry assumed a case of butterbeers had just disappeared. "So you're of age then?" Harry asked.

"Oh yes, I turned seventeen a few weeks ago." Luna replied. "Won't you be seventeen soon Ginny?"

"Yeah, on August eleventh." Ginny said. "Happy belated birthday Luna, well I guess we should get back to our party. We will come down soon and hang out."

"That would be great, bring Hermione and Ron too." Luna said while walking them towards the door.

"Oh, hey, Luna what do muggles see when they walk by this place?" Harry asked, still amazed that this was an all magical pub.

"They see an old abandoned building; my Dad had fun with that charm." Luna said as Harry opened the door and took a quick glance up and down the street, apparently looking for muggles.

"Well, see you soon Luna, and thanks for the butterbeers!" Harry said, as he ushered Ginny out the door.

"Wow, so that must have been why Ron was so interested in having a view of this pub, I wish he would have told me." Harry said to Ginny as they crossed the street. "I mean, it's nice to know that were not the only magical people around hear."

"Yeah, well, Ron's an idiot. He doesn't think about other people." Ginny said, apparently still mad at Ron, Harry was hoping that she had clamed down.

"Ginny, I don't want you to go back to the party mad at Ron. Besides, it really was between him and Hermione. Can we just sit here and talk for a bit." Harry asked pointing to a bench in front of their building.

Ginny gave him a glaring look, but decided that she did need to cool off so she sat down, Harry followed. "I'm not really mad at Ron, it's just I had a talk with Hermione yesterday and she thinks that things are serious with Ron but Ron doesn't seem to be returning it. And it's really upsetting Hermione and so it's upsetting me."

"Well, Ron is pretty nervous about being with Hermione, he's afraid he's going to screw something up." Harry said not looking at Ginny.

"How do you know, did you talk to him?" Ginny asked.

"No, but…but I know how guys work." Harry said slightly nervously. The fact was that Ron was acting the same way that Harry was feeling. Harry still had feelings for Ginny but he wanted to make sure that he didn't mess things up with her. "Guys do funny things around girls that they really like."

"Yeah, boys are dumb that way." Ginny laughed.

"Hey, that's not fair, girls are not that easy to figure out you know." Harry said slightly hurt.

"Harry, can I ask you something."

"Sure as long as it doesn't involve insulting men." Harry said with a smile.

"No, I'm being serious Harry. I wanted to ask you about…about us." Ginny stumbled.

"You want to talk about what happened before Hogwarts closed, before Hermione, Ron and I left." Harry said avoiding Ginny's gaze.

"Well, that brings up two conversations, but we can talk about what you three did last year later. I was just wondering sense Voldemort is gone…" Ginny trailed off.

Harry's mind was racing, was it possible that Ginny still cared for him. All he had thought about over the past year was her. Her ginger hair and fair skin, the way she got fired up about things she was passionate about. Harry wanted to tell her so many things but was too afraid that he couldn't go back with her. That everything that had happened with Voldemort and the Horcruxes had put too much of a wall between them.

"Ginny, I didn't know if you would want to talk about what happened. It seemed so long ago, I figured you had moved on."

"No Harry, I've sorta been waiting for you." Ginny blushed then looked away from Harry, turning her body away as she did so.

Harry's heart seemed to stop beating, and he suddenly found himself covered in sweat. "So, you're not upset that I broke up with you?"

"I was at first but I know that you just wanted to keep me from danger." Ginny said still not looking at Harry.

"Ginny, do you want to date again?" Harry said as a sudden daring washed over him.

Ginny didn't answer him; she still had her back turned to him playing with a piece of string that was coming off of her t-shirt. Harry got off the bench and knelt down on the ground, took Ginny's hand and looked her strait in the eyes. "Ginny, I know that you're still hurt that I left you, but the whole time I was gone all I could think about was you. I want to be with you but I didn't want to do anything that you don't want me to do, that's why I haven't talked about it until now. Ginny if you don't want to be with me I'll understand, but…" Harry couldn't bring himself to finish his thought.

Ginny finally brought her eyes up to meet Harry's, she put her hand on the back of his head, pulled him into her and kissed him. At first Harry was surprised by her actions, and then he relaxed and deepened their kiss. Harry could have stayed there with Ginny the entire night and he would have if Ginny hadn't pulled away.

She smiled at him and said, "Come on Harry, we have a room full of people to tell that were back together." She stood up, took Harry's hand and walked them into their building.


	6. Chapter 6: Only One

**A New Life**

Chapter Six

_Only One_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The days after their House Warming party were interesting to say the least. It transpired that during Harry and Ginny's walk to get Butterbeer, Hermione got so aggravated with Ron that she stood up on a chair and announced to the room at large that Ron and she were in fact dating. Hermione became even more upset when the only person who was surprised was Mrs. Weasley. Ginny didn't want to spoil what little thunder Hermione and Ron had that night so she choose to not tell anyone that her and Harry were dating. This suited Harry just fine because he wasn't real sure how the rest of her brothers would deal with Harry dating her. He knew Ron would be fine with it, but he was afraid of what the twin's may try to put in his food.

Ron was so relived that he was spared the job of telling his family about him and Hermione that he had taken to singing loudly around the apartment or smiling into space for no apparent reason. Hermione however was still put off by Ron and had starting calling him a "_baby"_ whenever she could, Ron didn't seem to mind. However, Hermione's mood didn't seem to stop them from there random snog fests, in fact this event seemed to become even more frequent but at least they finally learned how to lock the door of whomever's bedroom they were in at the moment.

Harry and Ginny on the other hand had not gotten to the point of random snogging. In fact, there shyness towards each other grew each time they caught Ron and Hermione locking lips. Harry was still to afraid that he was going to hurt Ginny or do something to screw things up that he didn't want to push Ginny, and felt that if she wanted to kiss him, she would. Because of this Harry's nerves were on edge when Ginny confronted him a few days before Harry's eighteenth birthday.

"So Harry, what do you want to do on your birthday? I was thinking that maybe we could go out, just the two of us." Ginny said as she wrapped her hands around Harry's waist while standing in the kitchen.

The endless possibilities of being alone with Ginny were running through his mind as he tried to find his voice. "Um…yeah that would be fun. What did you have in mind?" Harry couldn't help but tense up as Ginny moved her hands and he could feel the bare skin of his back touching her hands.

"How about I surprise you, meet me at the Burrow around six on your birthday. We need to tell Mom and Dad about us anyway, and then I'll surprise you with something." Ginny was now moving her hands under Harry's shirt and up his back.

Harry was shuddering at Ginny's touch. "That…that sounds like fun." Harry stuttered.

Harry couldn't take Ginny's teasing anymore; he wrapped his arms around her back and started stoking her long red hair. They were now looking intensely into each others eyes; Ginny smiled, pushed up on her toes and kissed Harry. Ginny pulled away and started to walk away from Harry, but Harry had no desire to stop. He stepped forward, put his hands on her hips and lifted her up onto the counter.

Ginny blushed and laughed at the same time. "Harry, what are you doing?"

"This way you can't get away so easily." He said as he stood in front of her brushing the hair out of her face. He wrapped his arms around her once more and kissed her passionately. Ginny was now running her hands through Harry's hair and pushed him into her. Harry felt Ginny open her lips just enough to allow Harry to explore her tongue with his. Ginny giggled and pulled back the first time that Harry's tongue touched hers.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh; I've just never done that with you." Ginny said still giggling.

Harry was suddenly frightened; he had never done that with anyone. _Did I do it right? Am I a horrible kisser?_ Harry thought.

"Did I do something wrong Ginny?" Harry asked.

"No, your wonderful Harry." Ginny said and she embraced him once more.

Ginny and Harry's kiss was so intense that they didn't even hear the loud cracks that emitted from the living room, announcing Ron and Hermione's arrival. Harry jumped and Ginny fell off the counter when Hermione shrieked with joy and Ron made a disgusted groan.

"Okay, you guys just spent the past two weeks jumping on us for not locking doors, and kissing in the open and you turn around and do the same thing." Ron said trying to sound angry but fighting a smile at the same time.

Ginny got up from the floor, straitened her clothes and glowered at her brother. "Yes, but at least we use the front door to enter, we don't just Apparate in."

"Well, seeing as you can't yet you have no choice but to use the front door." Ron said.

"I'll be able to soon enough and the first thing I'm going to do is Apparate right on your head." Ginny said huffily, stormed over to her bedroom, blew Ron a raspberry and slammed the door shut.

Harry couldn't help but smile, he loved seeing Ginny fired up, the way her eyes sparked and her flaming hair whipped around. There was just something about her that Harry couldn't resist. He wanted nothing more than to go into her room and spend the whole night with her, just being with her made him happy. It was several seconds before he realized that Hermione was trying to talk to him.

"Harry are you listening to me?"

"What? Oh, sorry Hermione, what did you say?" Harry asked shaking away his daydream.

"I asked if you and Ginny are back together." Hermione said smiling.

"Oh, yeah, I asked her out again the other night, during the party. But Ginny wanted to tell her parents before we told anyone else. So you have to keep quite until we tell them on my birthday." Harry said looking directly at Ron.

"I won't say anything mate, I personally don't even want to think about you two being together." Ron said as he acted like he was shuddering at the thought. Hermione smacked him.

"Oh, grow up Ron. Besides Ginny will be back in school soon and you won't have to see them together until the Holidays." Hermione said as she made herself at home on the sofa.

Harry wanted to avoid this topic; he didn't want to think about Ginny leaving him in a few weeks time. He wanted to cherish the time that he had with her. He searched for a quick change of topic. "So what have you guys been up to?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot Harry. We went into Diagon Ally today to see Fred and George, they gave me a job!" Ron said excited. "But while we were down there we picked up today's Prophet, and you're on the cover." Ron pulled a paper out of his back pocket and chucked it at Harry. "We really should take out a subscription to the paper again."

Harry unfolded the paper to find the same photo of Him, Ron and Hermione from the night Voldemort fell, on the cover. The article was entitled, _When Will Harry Talk?_

00000000000000000000000000000

_**When Will Harry Talk**_

By Rita Skeeter

It's now been over two weeks since that glorious night that Harry Potter and his friends defeated Lord Voldemort. The world owes Harry Potter a dept of gratitude and his name will be forever remembered.

But where is he? Has anyone seen or heard from Harry since that night? Reporters have been requesting interviews with Harry and not a single one has had a reply. There have been rumors that Harry is in fact in St. Mungos due to exhaustion but the Healers refused to comment. Other's say he's just hiding out, avoiding the world.

This reporter (Rita Skeeter, special correspondent to the Daily Prophet) knows Harry personally and I would just like to say that if you read this Harry, please allow me ten minutes of your time. The Wizarding world is dying to hear your side of the tale.

00000000000000000000000000000

Harry folded the paper back up and smiled in amusement. "So she is using the Prophet to contact people now is she?" Harry said.

"Seems that way, but the thing that I want to know is, why did she say that reporters have been trying to contact you. We haven't seen a single reporter or owl. Now that I think about it, not a single person has asked us any questions." Hermione said while looking at Harry.

"Well, no, you wouldn't would you. We are being protected; all of us have been placed under the Secrecy charm." Harry said.

"Wow Harry, I didn't know you knew how to do that." Hermione said, beaming at him.

"What is that?" Ron asked.

"Well it means that none of the Order members or anyone else connected to the killing of Voldemort can talk about that night until I do. And reporters can't get a hold of me until I go to them." Harry said. "Your Dad placed the charm on me Ron, I asked him to."

"Why did you do that Harry?" Ginny asked, she apparently had been listening from her bedroom and was now walking out into the living room to join them.

"Well, I wanted some calm in my life for awhile. I wanted to spend time with you guys without being hounded by the Prophet." Harry said walking over and sitting next to Ginny on the sofa.

"I don't know how much longer you can avoid them mate; people are going to start getting mad." Ron said.

"I know, I thought I may allow one interview but it will have to wait until next week. I'm busy tomorrow and the day after that is my birthday." Harry gave a wink to Ginny. "So I'm not doing anything for a few days. But I'm only giving one interview, like I did that time for the Quibbler, I should let Rita do it too, it would make her year."

"You could put it in the Quibbler again, I'm sure Luna could get her Dad to publish it again." Ginny said.

"Sure, why not." Harry said. "I'll send an Owl to Rita and set it up so I can get it over with."

"So what are you up to tomorrow Harry?" Ginny asked.

"I don't want to say anything yet, I'll tell you tomorrow night." Harry smiled at Ginny.

"Oh, come on, now we want to know even more!" Ron said moving to the edge of his seat to get a better look at Harry.

"No, I don't want to jinx anything, so I'll tell you tomorrow." Harry smiled, truly enjoying there curious looks.


	7. Chapter 7: The New Job

**A New Life**

Chapter Seven

_The New Job_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Alright Potter, let's see what you're made of." Called the gruff voice of Dorkins.

"I'm ready Sir." Harry called from high above the ground.

A whistle blew and Harry shot off across the Chudley Cannons Quidditch training field. Harry had been personally invited to try out for the team. It seems that their previous seeker, Galvin Gudgeon, came down with a bad case of Dragon Pox and had been forced to leave the team. Harry had never seen himself as a professional Quidditch player but his chances of being an Auror were down the drain because he never finished school.

Harry didn't want to let anyone know that he was trying out for the team because he didn't know if any of them would take it to well. The Cannons were Ron's favorite team and he thought Ron mite get jealous. Hermione was likely to give him a warning about how dangerous Quidditch could be and Ginny would be upset that he was going to waste some of there precious time together practicing. But for some reason he wanted to do this for himself, to prove that he was more than the "Chosen One."

There were only 3 seekers trying out for the spot and they were being sent through an obstacle course one at time. Harry was now making his way past Beaters who were tossing Bludgers back and forth trying to distract him, moving rings that resembled muggle Hula-hoops that he had to fly through, random flying objects and the rest of the Quidditch team doing everything thing they could to get in his way. And during all of this he had to follow a flying golden Snitch and catch it in under two minuets. It was one of the easier things Harry had dealt with in his life but he still found it hard to concentrate with all the movement around him.

"One minute down Potter" Came that same gruff voice from before. Ragmar Dorkins was the manager of the Cannons and he was sitting on his broom, hovering over the ground, looking up at Harry as he made his way around the pitch.

Harry had just made his way through the last glowing hula-hoop when he reached out a hand and easily caught the Snitch. Harry was told to immediately fly to the ground and un-mount his broom when he caught it. He did so and walked over to where Mr. Dorkins was flying.

"Great job Son, great job. Well under a minuet and a half, very impressive. Well, go hit the lockers I have one more try-out and then I'll be in to announce who gets the position." Dorkins said.

Harry didn't want to get his hopes up but he knew for sure that no one could beat his time. For one thing he was the only person trying out today that was riding a Firebolt. He tightened his grip on his broom handle, as if to hug it, and he walked into the locker rooms.

Harry took a quick shower and put on jeans, t-shirt and trainers that he had in his book bag. He sat down on a bench and waited for the Manager to return. He looked around the locker room and noticed that the only other person in there was the person he saw try-out before him. He was now sitting on the ground rocking back and forth, his face was green and he looked as though he may be sick at any moment. Harry figured he should leave him alone and was just thinking about sneaking a peek back out onto the field when he heard footsteps walking towards him.

A white faced and bloody nosed man entered first, sat down on a bench and started cleaning blood from his face with his wand. Mr. Dorkins came in a few moments later. Mr. Dorkins was a large beefy man, with a walrus mustache and grey curly hair on his head. He was wearing worn out, grey jeans with a striped crew neck shirt that was several sizes to small for his large belly. He had tucked his shirt in and it gave him a look like he was going to explode at any moment. He had a clip board and quill in one hand and his wand was in his other. He walked up to the large chalkboard that sat in the middle of the Locker room. With a swish of his wand he removed a rather dangerous looking play from the board and instead placed in large glowing letters:

_Harry Potter_

Harry looked up at the letters and smiled, _did this mean the job was his?_

Mr. Dorkins smacked the board hard with is fist causing the three boys to jump, "If this is NOT your name, then you may leave."

The rather green looking wizard picked up his broom and bag and left the locker room, he was closely followed by the bloody nosed wizard that was now splattering blood as he walked out.

"Great job Son. But don't let this go to your head; this just means that you were the best Seeker that tried out; this doesn't make you the best in the world. Our team hasn't been doing to well over the years." Mr. Dorkins coughed loudly, hitched up his pants and went on. "You will come up against some of the fastest, skilled, and frightening Seekers you have ever seen. Keep your head clean and your broom waxed. We practice every day at eight in the morning, our next match is in two weeks."

"I'll be ready Sir!" Harry jumped in, his excitement getting the better of him.

"Enough with that _Sir_ crap call me Ragmar. Also, your coming onto this team in the middle of a season, so don't be surprised if the team is less than excited to have you."

"I'll be fine Sir, I mean Ragmar." Harry said. "I've dealt with people not liking me my whole life, I'm thick skinned."

"I bet you are Son, I bet you are. Well, I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning. Go see Carrie, she's waiting for you out on the field, she will get you your training clothes and your Quidditch robes today. Oh, and the job paystwenty Galleons a game for the first season, after that we will talk about more."

"Thank you!" Harry said and ran out onto the pitch.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"And then, I went and saw this witch named Madam Carrie, and she measured me for my training stuff and new robes. She also gave me four tickets to the next game which is against the Wigtown Wanderers." Harry said.

Harry was now reliving the entire day's events to Ron, who was the only one home at the moment. He wanted to tell Him, Hermione and Ginny all at the same time but it seems that Ginny and Hermione had left early that morning and hadn't returned yet. Harry sat down beside Ron and handed him the four tickets that were in his back pocket.

"Here mate, these are yours, give them to whomever." Harry said happily.

Ron was staring open mouthed at the tickets, in complete shock at the startling revelation that his best friend was now a member of his favorite team. Ron's silence was now unnerving Harry, he had hoped that Ron would be happy for him.

"Is something wrong? If you can't go or something it's okay, I can get tickets for all of our home games." Harry said now staring at Ron.

Ron sat still for another few moments just looking at the tickets hanging loosely in his hands. But just as Harry was about to get angry a small grin started to spread across his face. He stood up, placed the tickets on the Living Room table and turned to look at Harry. He smacked Harry hard on the arm and gave a big _whoop _that made Hedwig, who was sitting on the window seal, jump and fly around the room.

"I can't believe this! My best mate is playing for the Cannons! This is like the greatest thing ever! I haven't been to a game in years, this is so cool Harry!" Ron exclaimed.

"You had me worried; I thought you were going to be mad at me." Harry said smiling and rubbing the spot where Ron hit him.

"Mad? Are you kidding! This is great; I wish I could come to your practices. Hey can you get me some autographs?"

"Well, let me get to know the team first before I start bugging them for autographs. I don't want to look too stupid on my first day." Harry smiled at Ron, seeing him this excited made his decision to try out completely worth it.

Ron and Harry spent the rest of the evening talking about Quidditch and the past few seasons of Chudley Cannons and how horrible they have been. Ron made a point to let Harry know that now that he was on the team they were bound to start winning aging. It was late into the evening before Ron realized that the girls had not come home yet.

"I wonder where they are. It's getting really late." Ron said. "I mean it's well past midnight."

Harry looked at the clock on wall and frowned. "I didn't realize it was so late, should we go looking for them?"

"Yeah, lets try the Burrow first, maybe their with Mum." Ron said.

Harry and Ron stood up to make for the Burrow when the front door swung open and Ginny and Hermione came in laughing so hard they were both purple in the face. They stumbled in through the living room and into their bedrooms. They were both carrying several shopping bags and Harry heard the bags crinkle as they placed them on their beds. They were still laughing as they came back out into the living room. Ron and Harry were giving them odd looks and the girls didn't even notice them as they made their way into the kitchen.

"I still can't get over the look on that one guys face that was priceless." Ginny said while pulling a glass from the cupboard.

"I know if you hadn't stopped him he would have walked right into that cactus." Hermione said while pulling two butterbeers out of the refrigerator.

Ron seemed to have gotten tried of waiting for them to pay attention to him so he spoke up. "Where have you guys been all day? And who walked into a cactus?"

"No, he didn't walk into the cactus, I stopped him. And can't you tell that we have been shopping all day?" Ginny said.

Harry was rather amused at the pair of them, they seemed to of had a good day. As long as they were safe and sound he didn't care what they did. However Ron seemed to think otherwise.

"Why did someone almost walk into a cactus?" Ron asked now walking over to the kitchen.

"Because he was looking at Hermione." Ginny said. "You really needed to be there to understand Ron."

"Why was some guy looking at Hermione, what were you doing." Ron asked looking at Hermione.

Hermione stood up, walked over to Ron and kissed him on the cheek. "You'll find out tomorrow." She tossed Ginny a small wink and walked to her room then shut the door.

Ginny drowned the Butterbeer in her glass and stood up as well. "As will you Harry." She walked over to Harry, stood on her tip toes and kissed him hard on the lips. She flipped her hair over her shoulder and joined Hermione in their room.

Harry could still taste the Butterbeer on his lips as he smiled at Ron. "Well, I would say that their up to something, wouldn't you?"

"Yeah, but I still want to know why some guy was checking out Hermione." Ron said grumpily.


	8. Chapter 8: Harry's Birthday

**A New Life**

Chapter Eight

_Harry's Birthday_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ron, is the window open?" Harry asked sleepily. "Ron?"

Harry was still in bed and he was just waking up. He could hear a funny noise in his right ear that sounded like wind. He opened his eyes slightly to see if Ron was still in the room and received a startling shock. Ginny was kneeling on the ground and had apparently been blowing in his ear.

"So it was you, I thought a window was open." Harry said as he pushed himself up onto his pillows and put his glasses on.

"Happy Birthday Harry." Ginny said and got up and set on the edge of his bed. "I wanted to make sure you had a good breakfast so I made you some eggs and sausages."

Harry smiled at Ginny, leaned over and gave her a small kiss. "Thanks Ginny, you didn't have to do that."

"Well, you better hurry up; you don't want to be late for your first practice." Ginny said as she stood up and bustled out the door.

It took Harry a moment to realize what Ginny had just said. He got up, quickly threw on his new training equipment and headed out into the apartment.

"Ginny, how did you know that I have practice this morning?" Harry asked as he laced up his trainers while sitting on the couch.

Ginny just smiled and walked over to Harry, holding a cup of coffee. "Harry, haven't you learned by now that you can't pick your nose without it being front page news?" She picked up a paper from the living room table and handed it to Harry.

Sure enough there was a rather large photograph of Harry during his Quidditch try-outs from yesterday. The article below the photograph was a rather detailed account of the events that happened and it even listed his practice schedule.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I didn't want for you to find out this way, I was going to tell you myself today."

"Oh, actually Ron told Hermione and me before we even saw the paper. But I'm okay with it Harry, actually I'm happy for you." Ginny said as she headed back into the kitchen. "I look at this way, if you're keeping yourself busy with Quidditch while I'm at school, I won't have to worry about other girls because you won't have time for them."

"Is that right? Well my practices are only for a few hours each day, I think I could make time for other girls." Harry said while heading over to the kitchen.

Ginny turned around and looked stunned. "Harry you wouldn't, would you?"

"I'm only joking Ginny, I don't want any other girls." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Ginny tried to wiggle out of his arms but he was to strong for her. He backed her up against a counter and kissed her passionately. Ginny tried to fight it, but quickly gave in to her emotions. They broke their kiss and Harry started kissing down her neck, Ginny was running her fingers over Harry's chest.

"Harry." Ginny whispered. "You're going to be late, it's almost eight."

"Just a couple more minuets Ginny." Harry said softly as he kissed her shoulders and allowed his hands to wonder up the tank top she was wearing.

Ginny let out a soft moan which startled her to her senses. She pushed Harry away, "Harry, you better go. I'll see you tonight, don't forget that were meeting at the burrow."

Harry, feeling rejected just smiled, "Alright, I'll see you tonight." He gave Ginny one last kiss and with a loud _crack_ he was gone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh, Hey Harry, I was wondering when you would be back." Ron said.

Harry had just arrived back at their apartment from his first Quidditch training session and once again found that Ron was the only one home. Ron was sitting at the kitchen table reading the Daily Prophet that Harry had seen earlier that morning. The Harry in the photograph was zooming around a pitch, as the real Harry walked over to the table, sat down and placed his head in his hands.

"Rough first day mate?" Ron asked still not looking up from his paper.

"Yeah, you could say that. I got hit in the eye with bludger and the entire team hates me, but other than that I guess it was alright." Harry said.

"That's nice." Ron replied lazily.

"Ron, you're not paying attention."

"Sorry, so what did you say? Damn, look at your eye, what happened?" Ron said as he put the paper down and looked at Harry for the first time.

Harry sighed deeply and repeated himself. "I was hit in the eye with a bludger."

"Ouch, how did that happen?" Ron asked.

"Well, we basically spent the whole practice focusing on me, Ragmar, the manager, wanted the team to _break me in _as he called it. I guess the rest of the team is upset that they lost there old Seeker so they took it out on me. They kept running into me, and taunting me, then right as we where heading into the locker rooms to end practice this big bloke, Shank, whacked a bludger my way and I got it in the eye." Harry said sounding defeated.

"They'll lighten up on you once they get used to you being there." Ron said, looking sorry for Harry.

"Oh, I'm not worried; most of the team seemed impressed when I caught the Snitch the first time only after five minuets of practice. I just think some of them think I'm going to be the focus of the team because of my name and all; I'm sure their just jealous. But they will sing a different tune when we win our first match." Harry said proudly.

"That's right mate, you'll show 'em!" Ron said as he thumped Harry on the shoulder.

"So where are the girls?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea. Hermione and I went to the Burrow this morning for breakfast; we were getting ready to come back here when Ginny showed up. They forced me to leave and they both stayed with Mum. I tried to ask them what they were up to but they wouldn't answer me. All they said was that you and I were expected back at the Burrow at six tonight."

"Oh, I knew that I was supposed to meet Ginny tonight, I didn't know that you and Hermione would be there too." Harry said slightly confused.

Just then a hard wrapping sound came from the living room window. Harry got up and noticed Hedwig outside trying to get in. Harry quickly ran to the window and opened it for her. She flew in and landed on Harry's shoulder, she was carrying two letters, one addressed to Harry, the other to Ron. Harry walked back to the kitchen and handed Ron his note, he sat back down and opened his own.

**Dear Harry,**

**I hope your training went well this morning, I hope they weren't too hard on you on your birthday.**

"_Like I'd tell those trolls it was my birthday_." Harry thought then read on.

**I already told Mum about us dating and she is thrilled, and Fred wants me to tell you that if you do anything to hurt me that he will feed you to a dragon. **

**Anyways, meet me in the orchard behind our house at six like we planned, put on something nice, no jeans!**

**Forever yours, **

**Ginny**

"_Something nice? I don't own anything nice."_ Harry thought. _"Expect for my dress robes and they're too small."_

Ron was looking at Harry with an odd look on his face. "Is your letter from Ginny?" He asked.

"Yeah, is yours from Hermione?" Harry asked.

Ron just nodded. "She told me to meet her at the Burrow and to wear something nice."

"Ginny said the same thing only I'm to meet her in your orchard." Harry said while folding the letter and putting it in his pocket.

"Do you have anything nice to wear?" Ron asked.

"No, do you?"

"No, I guess we should go to Diagon Alley then?" Ron said.

"Alright then." Harry said. "Let me just change out of my training gear and I'll meet you at Madam Malkin's."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"How do I look?" Harry asked Ron. It was a few minuets before six and they had just got back to their apartment to put on their new dress robes.

"Not bad mate." Ron said. "How do _I_ look?"

"Fine." Harry said. "Well, I guess we should go, good luck."

"Yeah, good luck to you too, and Harry, I know I've been cool with you dating Ginny but be good to her man." Ron said.

Harry just smiled. "You be good to Hermione. See you later." Harry vanished with a loud _crack_.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry arrived at the Weasley's orchard and had to let his eyes adjust to what he was looking at. The entire area seemed to be illuminated. As Harry started to walk through the trees he realized that there were real fairies flying around each tree giving them a blue glow. Harry found his way into a clearing amongst the trees and saw about three dozen floating blue candles. And standing on top of a crisp white blanket was Ginny. She was dressed in the most beautiful dress Harry had ever seen. It was a soft blue satin, strapless dress that flowed down to the ground. The slight breeze in the air was making it move slightly around her legs. Her hair was pulled up into an elegant bun and a few curled strands were surrounding her face.

Harry was truly surprised. "You look amazing Ginny. Here I brought you flowers, I should have done more." Harry said handing her a bouquet of fresh daisies.

"There perfect Harry thank you." Ginny said taking the flowers from Harry. "Have a seat and I'll get our dinner."

Ginny lay the flowers down on the blanket and walked over to a nearby tree. She pulled a basket out from behind it and brought it over to where Harry was now sitting. Harry picked up her flowers, took out his wand, and conjured up a vase and allowed them to float in the air so they wouldn't be in the way of the food Ginny was now placing on the blanket for them.

"This is really too much Ginny." Harry said while cutting up a loaf of bread.

"Don't be silly, it was nothing. Of course I had to have Hermione do most the work seeing as I still have over a week or so before I can do magic, but it was all my idea." Ginny said blushing slightly.

Harry and Ginny spent the rest of their meal talking happily about her and Hermione's shopping the previous day and how everyone in the shop kept looking at her and Hermione as they modeled their dresses for each other. Then there conversation moved on to Harry's morning and his training with the Cannons.

"And then he hit me with a Bludger right in the eye." Harry finished.

"Oh, are you alright?" Ginny asked as she moved closer to Harry to inspect his eye.

"Yeah, I'm fine; we stopped by St. Mungo's when Ron and I went shopping for new robes. They fixed me up in a few seconds." Harry said as Ginny started to caress the side of his face.

"You should have jinxed him Harry." Ginny said supportively.

"Nah, that would have caused more trouble, and what are you doing?" Harry said with a smile as Ginny moved even closer to Harry.

"Oh, nothing." She said sweetly. She pushed herself up and sat down on Harry's lap while still caressing the side of his face. She looked deeply into his eyes. "I just want to give you the second part of your birthday present."

"And what would that be?" Harry said playfully as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Here let me show you." Ginny said as she pulled Harry in for a deep kiss. They found themselves exploring each others tongues once again, but this time it didn't feel awkward. They had gotten used to each other and were now able to truly enjoy their passion for each other.

Harry gently laid Ginny down onto the ground and ran his fingers through her hair. "You're beautiful Ginny, thank you for tonight."

Ginny sat up, and looked Harry in the eyes once more. "Happy birthday Harry." She giggled and started kissing Harry once more.


	9. Chapter 9: Back at The Club

**A New Life**

Chapter Nine

_Back at The Club_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Harry, Ginny…are two still out there?" Called the distant voice of Hermione.

"Oh bugger!" Ginny said as she suddenly jumped up and started picking up plates and food from the picnic. "Harry, wake up!"

Harry and Ginny had fallen asleep holding each other. They had been watching the fairies in the trees and time got away from them.

"I forgot I told Hermione that we would meet her at the house around eight thirty." Ginny said as she pushed Harry off the blanket so she could fold it.

Harry looked at his watch, "It's almost nine o'clock now Ginny!"

Ginny didn't reply but instead was trying to put her hair back up in a bun and started to retouch her make-up. "Harry!" She said when she finally looked up at him. "You have lip stick on your cheek." She couldn't help but smile.

Ginny hurried over to him rubbed the pink lipstick off his cheek and gave him a quick kiss.

"Harry, Ginny? Are you in there?" Hermione called again.

"Yeah, were here guys!" Ginny called back.

Hermione and Ron entered the clearing looking aggravated. "What have you been doing? We have been waiting for you for a half an hour!" Hermione said with her hands on her hips. Ron however was eyeing Harry suspiciously.

"Sorry, we just lost track of time." Harry said.

"Oh, right." Ron said still giving Harry an odd look. "Well, shall we go then?"

Harry was helping Ginny fold the blanket up, "Go? Where are we going?" He asked while looking at Ginny.

Ginny blushed and looked over to Harry. "I forgot to tell you that Hermione wants us all of us to go to Luna's Club tonight. It's supposed to be a lot different on the weekends."

"You spent all this time together and you didn't tell him?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"We just got to talking about other things, that's all, I forgot."

"Well, no matter let me clean all of this up and we will be on our way." Hermione said. She pulled out her wand and with one swoop all the lights, fairies, candles and the basket with food disappeared. "Right then, let's go."

Ron and Hermione Disapparated with two loud cracks. Ginny walked over to Harry and put her hands on his arm. "Harry I'm sorry I forgot to tell you, if you don't want to go we don't have to."

"No we better go or Ron will be more suspicious than he already is." And with Ginny on his arm, Harry spun around and they too disappeared.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Harry and Ginny arrived outside of _The Club_, Ron and Hermione were already waiting for them.

"Ready to go in?" Hermione asked. "Luna and Neville are waiting for us."

"Neville? He's here too?" Harry said looking perplexed.

"Oh, yeah I think they may be dating now." Ron said. "I saw them snogging in Diagon Alley the other day."

"Well, let's not stand outside, shall we?" Ginny said taking Harry's arm and leading him towards the door.

Ginny was not mistaken when she said that The Club was different at night. It no longer looked like an ordinary pub, but a very popular night club. The bar that had occupied the room before was now gone and replaced with a large dance floor. A smaller round bar was now found towards the front door and small two person tables were placed around the edges of the dance floor. It was also very dark as most of the lights were off but strobe lights and other twinkling lights moved about the room, however Harry could not see where they were coming from and assumed it must be some spell. Each small table also had a mysterious blue haze around it. As Harry looked around the room the most noticeable thing about the club was the lack of people. It wasn't until Ginny grabbed his arm did he realize why.

"There all in the back waiting for us." Ginny whispered in his ear.

They headed towards the back of the club and saw that there were several large round booths packed with many people, most of whom had flaming ginger hair. The moment Harry came into view the back of the club exploded.

"Surprise!" Everyone said which was followed by many _Happy Birthdays _and _Cheers Harry_.

"Thanks everyone." Harry said as he pulled up a chair for Ginny and then one for himself. "You really didn't have to do this."

"We didn't mate, Hermione and Ron did it." Lupin said, he was sitting next to Tonks and Mr. Weasley.

Harry turned to Hermione who was now sitting to his left and gave her a hug. "Thanks Hermione. Thanks Ron" Harry said.

"Well, I didn't do this just for your birthday; I wanted to celebrate your new job too. Did you tell everyone yet?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, no I guess I haven't, hey everyone I got a job as a Seeker for the Cannons." Harry announced to the room at large.

Everyone cheered and applauded Harry and Ginny reached up and gave Harry a small kiss. This caused a lot of funny faces mainly from the Weasley brothers. Harry blushed profusely and put his arm around Ginny. "Oh, and Ginny and I are seeing each other."

This announcement wasn't as well received as his Quidditch announcement but most of them seemed genially happy for them. Fred and George, who all ready knew about them gave Harry an _I'll kill you if you hurt her_ look which Harry tried to ignore. But was spared the embarrassment due to the arrival of Luna Lovegood.

Luna came from a back room that Harry assumed was a kitchen and was carrying a large tray of butterbeer and she was being followed by Neville who was balancing a large cake. Harry held his breath slightly at the site of them because he was afraid that they would fall or drop what they were holding, they were not the most trustworthy people to be carrying such large and heavy things. But to Harry's surprise both of them made it to the table without spilling a thing, Harry was truly impressed.

Luna passed out the butterbeers while Neville stuck candles in the cake. When Harry stood up slightly to see what was on the cake he noticed it was in the shape of a Snitch and a spell had be placed on the icing to make it flash different shades of gold, making the wings look as if they were moving. Neville took out his wand to light the candles and placed a scorch mark onto the cake instead.

"Here dear, let me do it." Mrs. Weasley said as she pulled out her wand and lit the nineteen candles placed in a circle around the cake. "Go on Harry, you know what to do."

Everyone sang him a rousing chorus of "Jolly good fellow" and Harry blew out his candles. The whole gang sat there and enjoyed each others company for a few hours. Fred and George entertained the group with some new ticks from their shop. Hermione was especially surprised when George poured a purple liquid on her head; it caught fire, and when the fire went out her hair was, long and silky black.

"What did you just do?" Hermione asked now examining herself in the back of a spoon.

"Locks of Fire. It instantly changes your hair to your most desired look. Watch, I'll to it again." George said as he rounded on Ginny. Once again he poured the liquid on her hair, watched it catch fire, then instantly change to a short, blonde hair-do with spikes and pink highlights. "Wow, Ginny…I didn't know you dreamed of being such a rebel."

Ginny blushed and pulled Hermione's spoon out of her hand to look at herself. "That's really cool Fred but there is one problem."

"What's that?" George asked eagerly.

"My eyebrows are still red and I look like a clown because of it." Ginny replied now running her fingers threw her new hair. "How long does this last?"

"Only a few hours or the next time you shower." Fred said. "And I guess you could put a little on your eyebrows, we have never tested that."

George took the purple bottle of _Locks of Fire_ off the table and put a few drops onto Fred's eyebrows. They caught on fire (giving him a very surprised look) but when the fire went out his eyebrows were completely gone.

"Ok, so we still need to work on this line of products then. Thanks Ginny." George said, laughing at his brother.

It was getting late and Harry was starting to get very tired, he did after all have to get up in the morning for yet another round of Quidditch practice.

"I'm sorry guys, but seeing as I have to get up early I think I should go." Harry said to everyone. "Iv had fun, thanks for everything."

Harry got up and shook everyone's hand, received several large hugs from Mrs. Weasley and started to head towards the door. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were going too so the rest of the family thought it was best to go as well. Harry felt bad for breaking up the party but he really was getting tired.

Ginny and Harry were now walking hand in hand across the street and over to their apartment. Ron and Hermione were walking a short ways behind them.

"Did you have fun tonight?" Ginny asked.

Harry squeezed her hand tightly. "Ginny, I've never had so much fun in one day, but I had the most fun being with you tonight."

"Me too Harry, I wanted to make sure tonight was special because we are running so short on time for us to be together." Ginny said while walking through the main apartment door and heading for the stairs.

"Don't worry Ginny, we will make the most of the time we have, I'll make sure of that." Harry said.

Harry kissed Ginny goodnight when they were back in their apartment and they went into their separate bedrooms.

Ron entered their bedroom several minuets later and noticed Harry staring out the window.

"Something wrong mate?" Ron asked as he pulled a night shirt from his dresser.

"Ron, I think I need to tell you something."

"Okay, what?" Ron asked not really looking Harry.

"Ron, I think I'm in love with your sister."

Ron whose head had just shot up, just stood there, opened mouthed, speechless.


	10. Chapter 10: Ron and Hermione

**A New Life**

Chapter Ten

_Ron and Hermione_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What do you mean your in _love_ with my sister, you haven't been dating that long." Ron finally said after few moments of silence.

"Well, no but honestly I think I have felt this way for a long time." Harry shrugged and started to pull his night things from his dresser.

"What exactly did you two do tonight?" Ron asked a little nervously for fear of the answer.

"Nothing, we just talked and fell asleep, that's why we lost track of time. What did you and Hermione _do_ tonight?" Harry asked back.

Ron turned several shades of Red then turned his back on Harry. "We just, um…we…"

Ron mumbled something so low Harry couldn't hear it, but he had a shrewd idea of what he was saying. "You guys didn't stay at the Burrow all night did you?"

"Well, no, we came back here and had dinner." Ron said still blushing.

"That's it, just dinner?" Harry asked smiling. He was standing still holding open his dresser drawer watching Ron who was now putting on his night shirt.

"Well no…" Ron said softly still not looking at Harry.

"Are you going to tell me or am I going to have ask Hermione?" Harry said smiling.

"Fine I'll tell you! We had sex alright! Are you happy now?" Ron said rather quickly and angrily.

Harry's simile grew from ear to ear and Ron finally turned to look at him. "So, how was it?" Harry busted out laughing. He couldn't help it, seeing how nervous Ron was just made the whole situation even funnier.

"I don't find it all that funny you know." Ron said trying to resist a smile. "But if you think I'm giving you details your wrong. That's none of your business."

"Alright, don't get upset. I think it's great; frankly I'm surprised it didn't happen sooner." Harry said.

"Yeah, so am I." Ron mumbled. "But you have completely changed the subject, what are you up to with my Sister?"

"Look I didn't mean anything by it, I just… I guess I sort of wanted your approval if I decide to get more serious with Ginny." It was now Harry's turn to start blushing.

"What do you mean by serious? I really think you guys should date longer before you do anything." Ron said eyeing Harry.

"I know, and trust me were not ready for that yet, at least I don't think we are." Harry said, his mind suddenly reeling with thoughts. _Would Ginny want to do that?_ They had only been dating for about a week but he did love her, he knew he did but he wasn't real sure how she felt.

"Look Ron, I haven't even told Ginny how I feel, please don't mess anything up for me, I want to tell her myself." Harry said, he was thinking out loud.

"You don't have to worry about that, I wouldn't ever say anything like that to my sister." Ron said looking slightly disgusted.

"Right." Harry said as he pulled back his covers and slipped into bed. "Oh, I almost forgot, you want to come to practice with me in the morning, Ragmar said it was okay."

Ron pulled back his covers and slid into bed too, "I wish I could mate but I start work with Fred and George tomorrow."

"Oh yeah, good luck with that. Good night." Harry said.

"Yeah, good night Harry."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Harry, pay attention!" Called out the loud booming voice of his Quidditch manager. "What are you thinking about boy?"

"Sorry Ragmar." Harry replied.

Ragmar Dorkins had just blown his whistle causing the team to stop in midair. Harry had now let the Snitch escape three times in a row. Ragmar, the team manager did not look pleased. He was now mounting his broom to come and join the team in the air.

"I don't know why you're so distracted today, but you better get over it, whatever it is. Our next game is in a few days and we need our seeker to be in top shape" Ragmar said when he reached Harry and was so close to his face he could have kissed him.

Harry backed away from him slightly, "I'm sorry, it won't happen again."

"Damn right it won't!" Ragmar replied and he blew his whistle once more. "Alright now, let's go we are still working on the Cleaver confusion move." Ragmar said as he headed back to the ground.

Harry flew high into the sky and continued his search for the snitch. He was determined to not loose his concentration again. But the only thing on his mind today was Ginny, his confession to Ron the night before still fresh in his mind and all he wanted to do was go home and tell Ginny. It was taking everything he had to even stay on his broom; his heart was just not into practice today.

And finally to Harry's immense relief the snitch flew into sight and Harry took off after it. Once Harry was in pursuit of the snitch another member of his team took off after it too, this was to give Harry practice of going against another Seeker. His teammate named Charles McKeon who was normally a beater was now close behind him. Charles caught up to Harry and they were now neck and neck. Suddenly the snitch turned and headed for the stands. Charles had to pull up in order to avoid a collision but Harry kept on, he pressed his fingers around the snitch and pulled up not a moment to soon, one more second and he would have crunched into the stands.

A few of his team members clapped supportively, some merely just grumbled "Good Job." The Cannons seemed to be warming up to Harry, most of them anyway. Harry couldn't help but feel annoyed at a few of them, mainly the Keeper, Glogmore. He had a real problem with Harry and tried to trip him as they walked into the locker room after practice. But Harry was too quick for him as he just jumped over the broom that Glogmore tried to smack the back of Harry's knees with.

Ragmar gave the team a small pep-talk before he dismissed the team to leave for the day. Harry's heart jumped as Ragmar released him and he grabbed his bag, headed out of the locker rooms and disapparated home.

Harry arrived in his bedroom, dropped off his bag, changed out of his training clothes and headed out into the living room. Ginny and Hermione were sitting on the couch talking happily about something and both seemed surprised to see Harry.

"You know, we should make it a rule that none of us are allowed to apparate inside of the apartment, that you must do it outside and come through the front door." Hermione said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Well, at least I entered my own bedroom." Harry said hoping this would sound polite.

"Yeah, I guess you're not as bad as Ron." Hermione said.

"So how was practice?" Ginny asked. "Are they being nicer to you?"

"Umm, yeah. Hey listen Ginny; can I have a word with you?" Harry said nervously.

"Actually, I promised Mum that I would meet her for lunch like ten minutes ago, can we talk later?" Ginny said looking sorry.

"Oh, yeah sure Ginny. Tell your Mom I said hello." Harry said trying to not look disappointed.

Ginny winked at Hermione as she stood up to leave. "We will talk later Hermione. I got to get over to The Club so I can floo to the Burrow, man I can't wait until I'm seventeen." Ginny walked to the front door and left.

"Okay, what was that all about, what are you two up too?" Harry asked as he headed over the couch and set down beside Hermione.

Hermione blushed, "That is none of your business Harry."

Harry knew instantly they must have been talking about last night and what happened between her and Ron. "It's okay Hermione, I already know."

Hermione looked horrified; she instantly jumped up from the couch and started pacing the room. "I'm going to kill him; I can't believe he told you Harry." She stopped and looked at Harry. "Wait, what exactly do you know?"

It was Harry's turn to start blushing; this was not something he felt comfortable talking about with Hermione. "Umm, well…Ron told me that you two…umm…you know…"

Hermione turned away from Harry once more, walked over to her ugly pink chair, picked up a sleeping Crookshanks and sat down, placing her cat back onto her lap. "Well, he really shouldn't have told you that."

"It's okay, you told Ginny right?" Harry asked.

"Well yeah, but that's different." Hermione replied.

"How is that different? That's what friends do, they tell each other things. And I think Ron felt like he wanted to tell me because I told him that I…" Harry stopped, he wasn't real sure if he wanted Hermione to know that he was going to tell Ginny that he loved her.

"That you what Harry?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"You can't tell Ginny because I want to tell her, but I'm going to tell her that I love her. And I bought her a promise ring, I didn't tell Ron that part." Harry said.

Hermione looked as though Christmas had come early. Her eyes grew and a large grin spread across her face. "Oh, Harry that's wonderful. Ginny will be so thrilled! When are you doing it?"

"Well, I was hoping she wasn't busytoday and I was going to see if she wanted to go for a walk."

"Oh, no…you have to make a big deal out of this; you need to plan a special evening. Oh, I could help you!" Hermione said eagerly.

Before Harry knew it Hermione was planning an extravagant meal, complete with floating candles, soft music and horrid flower arrangements. Harry just sat and listened as Hermione wrote out detailed instructions onto a large roll of parchment. You would have thought Harry just asked her to plan a wedding.

Harry smiled at Hermione as he thought _"What have I gotten myself into?"_


	11. Chapter 11: Shock and Fear

**Harry's New Life**

Chapter Eleven

_Shock and Fear_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"That…is…the…last…time…I ever let Hermione plan something!" Harry said angrily as he ran around the apartment ripping down pink streamers and ugly paper cherubs. "I swear, all the years I've known her I had no idea she could be this…this…Girly!"

Ron was leaning against the counter in the kitchen smirking at Harry during his mad dash around the room. "I think there are a lot of things you don't know about Hermione."

"I don't have time to think about that! Help me remove all this stuff before Ginny gets here!" Harry said aggravated trying not to invision bad things about Hermione.

"Sorry, can't…I have to find Hermione. Ginny will be here in a little bit…good luck!" And with a loud _pop_ Ron was gone, leaving Harry all alone.

About an Hour ago Hermione sent Harry into his room to get changed and when he came out Hermione had turned the entire apartment into a pink dollhouse. Everything in the room matched perfectly with her horribly ugly pink fluffy chair. When Harry first saw the room he thought he walked into a cotton candy maker. He immediately started ripping down everything in site and vanishing what he could with his wand. Hermione, who was placing food on the kitchen table was horrified at Harry, she burst into tears and left the apartment.

Harry knew that he would pay later for upsetting Hermione but at the moment he didn't care, he didn't want Ginny to come home and see the mess that Hermione left. Ginny was due home from the Burrow at any moment and all Harry wanted her to see was the dinner on the table and the flowers he bought her.

Harry had just managed to vanish the last miniature singing purple unicorn when Ginny apparated into the living room, causing Harry to jump out of nerves. "Ginny! Your back! How was your visit with your Mum?"

"It was nice, we made cookies, and I brought you some. Harry, why do you have red hearts in your hair?" Ginny asked as she walked over to Harry and started flicking paper hearts from his head.

Harry turned several shades of red, "Oh, I must have missed some, um…I made us dinner Ginny."

"What did you miss?" Ginny asked still eyeing the hearts now on the floor.

"Nothing. You want to have dinner with me? Oh…and these are for you!" Harry said as he pulled the bouquet of roses off the counter and handed them to Ginny.

Ginny was slowly figuring out what Harry was up to, she smiled and hugged Harry. "Oh, there beautiful Harry, you did all this for me didn't you?"

"Of course I did, only the best for you Ginny." Harry said.

"Ok, let me go and clean up a little, I'll be right back." Ginny said as she ran off to her bedroom and shut the door.

Harry picked up Ginny's flowers and placed them in the vase that Hermione left on the kitchen table. Harry then sat down and waited for Ginny to return, the ring box in his pocket seemed heavier as each second passed by. The prospect of pouring his heart out to Ginny had him excited and nervous at the same time. He knew he wanted to tell Ginny his feelings it was getting the words just right that was stressing him.

Ginny returned some time later sporting a very pretty outfit, a long flowing white skirt and a pink tank top. Her hair was wrapped up in an elegant bun with a few curls fell in front of her face. Harry stood up quickly and pulled out a chair for her to sit at the table. Once Ginny was comfortable Harry returned to his seat.

"You look beautiful Ginny."

Ginny smiled, "Thank you Harry, you look nice too. So, what are we having for dinner?"

"Well, I have to admit that I had help with dinner, I think it's Italian." Harry lifted a large silver cover off of a bowl in the center of the table. The moment he lifted the cover all the lights in the room went dim and floating candles appeared out of thin air and ignited themselves. "Oh, yeah I forgot about that." Harry said trying to not look surprised.

Hermione apparently had placed a spell on the room that Harry didn't know about. His anger from all the pink decorations was slowly going away only to be replaced by a new fondness of Hermione. _Maybe she's not so bad at this after all_, Harry thought to himself. Harry returned to his pursuit of discovering their dinner and looked down into the bowl. Hermione had made pasta and breadsticks. Harry dished out plates for both Ginny and himself and filled their glasses with water.

They ate their dinner and Harry listened to Ginny talk about her adventure with Mrs. Weasley earlier that day.

"Well, we went into Diagon Ally to buy my school things and we stopped by Fred and George's shop. George was at the counter and Fred was in the back. So I went into the back to say hello and he was back their snogging Angelina Johnson! Can you believe it? I told Mum and she shrieked with excitement and made everyone in the shop look at us."

"So your Mom was happy he was snogging Angelina?" Harry asked.

"Oh yeah, I think she is already planning a wedding." Ginny giggled. "Fred wasn't too happy with me."

"Why, because you told your Mom?" Harry said.

"Yeah I guess so." Ginny was still smiling.

Dinner was done and an awkward silence fell between them. Harry was trying to muster up the courage to tell Ginny but as he sat their looking at her, words seemed to fail him. It wasn't until Ginny spoke next that Harry regained his confidence.

"So Harry, what do you want to do now?" Ginny asked with a slightly sinister smile as if she knew Harry had something planned.

"Umm…you want to dance?" Harry asked somewhat nervously.

"Yeah, that sounds like fun, I'll turn on the wireless." Ginny said as she got up from the table and went over to the wireless that sat in the living room.

Harry and Ginny awkwardly danced for several songs. Ginny kept pulling herself closer and closer to Harry causing him to sweat more and more. Harry couldn't believe how nervous he was; after all it wasn't that big a deal. _What's wrong with me?_ He kept thinking to himself as he continued to dance.

Ginny who could tell something was up with Harry got tired of waiting. She pulled away from Harry and said, "Harry, are you going to tell me what's wrong with you, you have hardly looked at me all night. You know you planned this whole thing you would think you would pay more attention to me." Ginny crossed her arms and sat down on the couch.

"Oh, Ginny I'm sorry…I didn't mean to seem distant I just have a lot on my mind." Harry sat down beside her and grabbed her hand.

"Okay, so what's on your mind, what have you been thinking about?" Ginny asked.

Harry took a deep breath and prepared himself for what he had to do. "Well, I have been thinking about you, there is something I wanted to tell you." Harry pulled the ring box out of his pocket and picked up Ginny's hand. "I know that it isn't much but I want you to know that you mean the world to me and I love you, I think I have for a long time." Ginny's eyes were wide and she looked stunned.

"There is one more thing; I want you to have this." Harry opened the box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring with a silver band. "It's a promise ring, and my promise is that I will make you mine, and ask you to marry me when you graduate from Hogwarts."

Harry slipped the ring onto Ginny's finger and it was a perfect fit. Harry sat back down and watched as Ginny stared at her hand, seemingly shocked.

They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity until a small smile started to spread across Ginny's face. Ginny finally looked up only to realize that Harry was even in the room, she made a high pitched squeal and threw her arms around him.

"I love you too and I would love to marry you!" Ginny squealed excitedly.

Harry who was happy that Ginny finally acknowledged him suddenly felt fearful. What did he just ask her? Did he just ask her to marry him? He was sure that he said "after Hogwarts" at some point, after all they were too young to get married. He felt the sudden urge to jump up and run out the door.

Ginny was now showering Harry's neck in kisses, and Harry felt the need to clarify himself. "Ginny, I didn't mean we would get married, I just meant that I promise to ask you when were both ready."

"I heard what you said, and to me that's good enough." Ginny said while still clinging to Harry.

The weight of the world just flew off Harry's shoulders. _Ok, she doesn't expect me to marry her now_, Harry thought. Harry's sudden fear subsided and he decided to allow himself to enjoy Ginny's continuing kisses and roaming hands...


	12. Chapter 12: First Game

**Harry's New Life**

Chapter Twelve

_First Game_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I love you Harry." Ginny said as she came up from air after a sound episode of snogging.

Harry smiled at her, "You said that already, several times."

"I know, can't help myself it feels good say it." Ginny said as she laid her head on Harry's chest.

Harry looked down at his watch and realized that they had spent most of night just holding each other and enjoying the company. "Ginny it's getting really late."

"Ginny?" Harry asked shaking her slightly. She didn't reply, Harry looked down and realized her eyes were closed and a slight smile was on her face. Ginny had fallen asleep, and Harry could tell she must be a heavy sleeper because no matter how much he wiggled she didn't wake up.

Now Harry was stuck, but he didn't complain too much. He was comfortable on the couch and Ginny weighed next to nothing. Harry pulled Hermione's quilt that she had draped on the back of the couch and covered Ginny the best he could. He fluffed the pillow behind his head and was just getting ready to take off his glasses when Ron and Hermione came through the front door.

Ron's eyes instantly shot over to Harry and the situation he was in. Harry could tell he was about to say something about it, but Harry just pressed his fingers to his lips to indicate that he needed to be quite. Hermione walked over and looked down at Ginny, her hand was on Harry's chest and her new ring was quite visible. Hermione gave Harry a small wink then grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him into her bedroom.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Harry…Harry wake up!" came the soft but distant voice of Ginny.

"Whatsthematter?" Harry asked groggily.

"Your going to miss your first game, get up!" Ginny said as she violently started shaking Harry.

Harry almost knocked Ginny to ground when he jumped up from the couch. He rubbed his eyes hastily, leaving little white stars and then he put his glasses on. The clock that Mrs. Weasley gave them was hanging on the wall and it said 8:30. His first Quidditch match started at nine and he should have reported for warm ups almost fifteen minutes ago. The sudden urge to panic swept over him as he started running around like mad.

"How could you let me over sleep Ginny?" Harry called from his bedroom while he looked for his uniform.

"Don't blame this on me! It's Ron's fault he turned off your alarm." Ginny said angrily as she stormed into Harry's room.

Harry was standing in the middle of his room with nothing but his boxers on, his back facing the doorway. Ginny froze instantly when she walked in, she had never seen Harry without his clothes on before. Harry was pulling up his pants when he turned around and saw Ginny blushing profusely in the doorway. Harry just froze at seeing the odd yet happy look on her face; he was suspended in motion, holding onto the waist of his pants.

"Um, Ginny I'll be out in just a second…you better go wake up Ron and Hermione." Harry said blushing slightly too.

"Oh, right, we will see you after the match Harry, good luck." And she quickly ran out of room and started banging on Hermione's door.

Harry pulled on his robes and grabbed his broom, "Ginny I left the tickets on the table, see you later." And still blushing at the awkward moment with Ginny, he apparated.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**(Warning…this next section is nothing but Quidditch…if you don't like the game…skip this section)**

"Hello and welcome to today's match! The Wigtown Wanderers versus the Chudley Cannons here at the beautiful Cannon's field in Chudleigh!" Melvel Dorkins, brother of the Cannons manager, Ragmar Dorkins was commentating today's match.

"The Chudley Cannons are expected to introduce their new Seeker today, Mr. Harry Potter!"

A loud round of cheering could be heard from the orange clad supporters on the right side of the field. Ron, Hermione and Ginny were located near the goal hoops sporting the large banner they made back in school with the words _Potter for President_ flashing in large, color changing letters. Apparently Ginny had gotten a hold of this banner through the years and hung onto it.

Just then a large group of red and grey Quidditch players came flying out of the locker rooms and made several laps around the field, followed by loud cheers from the supporting fans. Once the Wigtown Wanderer's fans calmed down the Chudley Cannons came flying with Harry at in the rear. They made several laps of the field and settled themselves above their hoops.

"And their off! The Cannons have possession of the quaffle as chaser Laura Nesbeth streaks off towards the Wanderers hoops. But, Oh no, McKenly of Wigtown smashes a bludger towards Nesbeth and knocks her off her broom. But she looks okay mates, she's right back on and ready to play. However O'Riely of Wigtown scores, making the Cannons fall behind by ten."

The rest of the game seemed to go downhill farther and farther, before anyone knew it the Cannons were down ninety points and the sad part was that the Cannons supporters didn't seem to care, in fact they seemed very used to it. Harry even noticed two fans playing chess, completely forgetting that a game was going on.

The Wanderers seemed almost bored with the game and were defiantly lacking in the effort area. Harry knew that if he wanted to save his team he needed to get that snitch, and soon! "This is pathetic." Harry said even though no one was near him to hear it.

And no sooner did the words escape Harry's mouth that Harry saw the snitch. Shiny and gold with fluttering wings, it was hovering in the middle of the Wigtown's middle goal hoop. Instantly Harry took off after it, it took a few moments before the Wanderer's seeker noticed. Both seekers were now streaking up the field towards the goal hoop. Harry's team mates watched in amazement as he easily out ran the other seeker and almost effortlessly wrapping his fingers around the snitch.

Time seemed to stand still as complete silence fell around the field. Everyone, including the Cannons seemed to be in slow motion as they processed what just happened. It wasn't until Harry heard Ron yell in the distance that noise started to erupt around the field. Harry was suddenly being attacked by his teammates as they dragged him back towards the ground where hundreds of fans started rushing the field. He felt like he just won the World Cup as people patted his back and took his picture. Ginny even found her way over and kissed him roughly as everyone watched and jeered him.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ragmar, the team manager somehow pushed the team off the field and into the locker room for a "don't let it go to your head" speech. By the time Harry packed up and changed his clothes almost everyone in the stadium had left. He walked back out into the now hot afternoon air to find Ron, Hermione and Ginny playing with the quaffle on the ground.

Ron ran over to Harry and said, "Great job mate, we haven't won a game in years! Hey, let me have a go on your broom!" Ron asked excitedly as Harry happily handed over his Firebolt.

Ron mounted the broom them smiled at Hermione, "Come one, Hermione, ride with me." Hermione smiled and hopped on the broom in front of Ron.

As they soared off around the pitch Ginny walked over to Harry with the quaffle still in her hand. "That was amazing Harry." She said shyly. "Great job, I knew you would do great."

Harry noticed one thing; Ginny wasn't looking him in the eye. He walked over and put his hand under her chin and pushed her head up so she would look at him. "Why won't you look at me Gin, I know your feet can't be that interesting."

"You just called me _Gin_." Ginny giggled still resting her head on Harry's hand. "Only my family calls me that."

Harry frowned, "Your changing the subject, why are you avoiding my eyes, is it because of this morning?"

Ginny blushed for the second time that day, "Well, yeah I suppose so."

Harry dropped his bag and wrapped his arms around her, a sudden feeling of confidence over came him, the adrenalin of the game still lingering. "So, did you like what you saw?"

Ginny pressed her face into Harry's chest to avoid looking into his face. "Well, umm…yeah, that's why I was embarrassed Harry, because I was…." The rest of the sentence she mumbled so Harry couldn't hear.

"You were what Ginny?" Harry asked knowing the answer.

Ginny leaned up on her tip toes and whispered into Harry's ear, "I was turned on."

Harry smiled and kissed her while bringing her body closer to him. "I think we need to even the score."

Ginny pulled away from Harry, her eyes wide with interest.


	13. Chapter 13: The Wait

**Harry's New Life**

Chapter Thirteen

_The Wait_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry wanted nothing more than to drag Ginny home and spend the rest of the night snogging (among other things) but to his disappointment he didn't have an opportunity. Hermione and Ron came home with Ginny and Harry that night after the first game, and Hermione insisted that Ron stayed in his own room. This stopped any hopes of getting Ginny alone and caused Harry to stew in misery all night.

If Harry thought he would get any relief over the next few days he was sorely mistaken. It turned out that Ginny and Hermione had plans to go school shopping with Ginny the next day. Both of the girls were too tired to do anything more that evening which caused Ron and Harry to play chess all night long. The sexual frustration that was building up in Harry continued to be dragged out.

Harry knew that he shouldn't be this aggravated but he couldn't even get one moment alone with Ginny over the next several days. Hermione kept dragging Ginny away to do more shopping or drink tea with Mrs. Weasley. After four straight days of little contact with Ginny, Harry was finally to the bursting point. Just as Hermione was about to drag Ginny off to get Ice Cream in Diagon Alley, Harry jumped in front of the door way and insisted on talking to her before she left.

"Ginny, please can I just talk to you for five minutes?" Harry asked desperately while still blocking the door way.

Ginny turn to look at Hermione and said, "You go on without me, I'll be right there." Hermione huffed loudly and vanished from the room.

"Okay Harry, what's up?" Ginny asked while walking over to the kitchen table to sit down.

Harry joined her and placed his hand on hers, feeling the ring resting on her finger. "How come you have been spending so much time with Hermione?"

"Oh, well…I really can't say anything; Hermione is planning on telling you and Ron in a few days." Ginny replied.

"So there is a reason for it, I just thought that you were avoiding me for some reason." Harry said.

"I would never do that! I've wanted to be here with you, but Hermione keeps insisting I go with her."

"Well, you have to get away tomorrow. It's your birthday and I want to take you out." Harry said with a huge grin.

"Oh, that would be perfect Harry; we can leave after your morning practice. I'm sure I can escape from Hermione. Or even better yet, you need to tell Ron to take Hermione out so she can't bug me." Ginny said excitedly.

"I can do that, I'm sure Ron would be thrilled to take her out, he's been just as upset as I have been the past few days. I wish Hermione would just go ahead and tell us, I mean it would have made all of this easier."

"It would have made what easier Harry?" Ginny asked.

"It would have made the waiting easier; I've been waiting to…" Harry froze; if he said that he had been waiting to get Ginny alone to fulfill the thoughts running through his head surely Ginny would not be impressed. He needed to word this carefully.

"What have you been waiting on, you could have talked to me when I was home." Ginny asked slightly confused.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and got up from his chair. "Well, you know that night after the game, we….we umm…we had a moment. I was just hoping to spend some time with you, that's all." He was sure he would blow this if he didn't do it right, but he was also sure he was sounding like an idiot.

Ginny smiled, got up from her chair and wrapped her arms around Harry. "Calm down Harry, I know what you're talking about. Tomorrows my birthday and it will be the perfect time for us to be alone."

Harry smiled, "When you say _alone_, are we thinking about the same thing?"

"I sure hope so, or those lace knickers I bought will be a waste of money." Ginny winked, kissed Harry on the cheek and walked out the front door leaving Harry standing alone in the kitchen, very red in the face.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After the fiasco of letting Hermione plan his and Ginny's last date, Harry decided that he wasn't going to plan anything; he was just going to let the day happen. Planning such events was just too stressful; he was more relaxed when he was spontaneous. Besides it was Ginny's birthday they should do what she wanted.

The day of August eleventh started out normal enough; Harry got up and had a small breakfast with Ron while the girls still slept. Harry dressed and went to Quidditch practice, Ron went with him to watch, and they came home. It wasn't until they entered the front door did the day start to get interesting.

The moment Ron entered the door Ginny came rushing forward and pushed him back out it. "Ron, Hermione is waiting for you at the Burrow…I'll see you tonight." She pulled Harry into the apartment and slammed the door in Ron's face.

A faint, muffled voice came from the other side of the door. "Ok, happy birthday Ginny." which was followed by a loud crack as Ron Apparated.

Before Harry even had a chance to put down his training bag and broom Ginny had pinned him up against the wall. "Welcome home Harry, how was training?" And without waiting for an answer she wrapped her hands around his head and started kissing him passionately.

Harry had to push her off of him just so he could catch his breath. "Wow Ginny, can you at least let me get out of my training things before you attack me?" Harry said with a grin on his face.

Ginny huffily walked over to the couch and sat down. "Well then…go change."

Harry ran to his room and changed as quickly as he could. He stopped for a moment to look in the mirror and tidy his hair, with little success. He was just about to walk from the room when he remembered the small box sitting on his dresser. He rushed back over to his side of the room, picked up the box and pocketed it.

When he got back out to the living room Ginny was lying on the couch reading Witch Weekly. "Well Ginny, what do you want to do today?" Harry asked.

Ginny gave Harry a sinister grin. "I just thought we could hang out here. Maybe we could go get some dinner later tonight."

"Alright, sounds like a plan." Harry said and sat down on the couch at Ginny's feet.

The moment Harry sat down; he was suddenly attacked by a mass of ginger hair. Ginny had sat up, tossed her magazine to the floor and wrapped her arms around Harry. She pressed her lips against his and started to explore once more. Harry, shocked at first, quickly gave in to his desire to be with Ginny. This was exactly how he wanted to spend his day, but he felt to shy to admit it.

Ginny swung her legs over top of Harry's lap to get herself closer when she stopped kissing and started to giggle. "Umm…Harry…" She said with a huge smile and without looking she pointed down to his pants. "It's nice to know I can affect you so quickly." She said and started to giggle again.

Harry looked down at what she was pointing at and blushed a violent shade of red. "Oh…sorry." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the box he had put in there moments before. "This is for you."

It was Ginny's turn to blush, she suddenly found herself very embarrassed. "Oh! I thought….well…never mind." She took the present from Harry and leaned back on the couch. She opened it slowly and when she saw the contents an odd expression spread across her face. "A chocolate frog? You gave me a chocolate frog for my birthday?"

"Open it up and see why, you will get a kick out of it." Harry smiled.

Ginny, who was thoroughly confused, obeyed and opened the wrapper. The magic frog instantly jumped out and hopped off the couch, landing on the floor. When Ginny looked back at the package she realized that the collectors card inside had a photo of Harry on it.

"They put you on a famous wizard's card? Harry, that's so…so cool!" Ginny said while admiring the Harry on the card who was winking at her.

"I found it amusing, I know you don't have any photos of me and I thought you would like to have that at school. There is a bunch of rubbish about me on the back…nothing you don't already know mind you." Harry said while pointing to the back of the card.

"You know, I hadn't even thought about it until just now but it's going to odd going back to school and everyone knowing that we are seeing each other." Ginny said, still admiring the card as the Harry in the photo started flexing his muscles. Ginny laughed and showed Harry who looked repulsed with himself.

"I don't do that!" Harry said.

"I think he is trying to show off for me." Ginny smiled.

"The cheeky bugger, you don't like that do you Ginny?" Harry asked.

"I sort of do actually. I like a guy with muscles." Ginny replied. "Let me see yours."

Ginny tossed the box and famous wizard card on the table and turned her attention to the real Harry who was smiling at her. "Come on, let me see them." Ginny leaned over and slid her hands under his t-shirt and started to push his shirt off.

Harry was surprised at first at her sudden daring but didn't resist her. He reached down and pulled the shirt over his head to reveal a perfectly toned chest and arms. Harry teasingly flexed his chest muscles and laughed. Ginny started running her hands over his abs as she continued to kiss him, this time planting kisses down his neck chest.

Harry wrapped his hands around her lower back and pusher her into him tightly. The feeling of Ginny touching his bare skin was sending chills down his spine that he only wanted to increase. He ran his hands up her back as he kissed her neck. Ginny stopped suddenly and looked intensely into his eyes. She shifted herself so she could swing her leg over top of him and found herself straddling him on the couch.

Ginny smiled and said, "You want to see my muscles?" Harry just smiled in reply and watched in awe as she pulled her top over her head to reveal a beautiful black lace bra. Ginny wasn't lying when she said she had muscles, because Harry found himself running his hands down her well toned arms.

Just when Harry wrapped his arm around her once more she pushed away from him and stood up. "Ginny what's wrong?" Harry asked. She just smiled at him, and to Harry's amazement she started to unbutton her jeans. She pushed her jeans off and flung them on the table, revealing the matching black lace knickers she had gloated about the previous day.

Ginny once again found herself straddling Harry, trailing kisses down his neck. Their breathing was becoming heavy as their passion and desire increased. This was the most amazing thing either of them had ever felt. The feeling of bare skin, the increasing pressure, the pure love that was flowing threw them; it was too much for them to bear.

Almost on pure instinct Harry anchored his hand on Ginny's back and placed her on the couch so he was hovering over her. Harry started to kiss down her neck, then her chest and stomach. Before Harry knew it Ginny was removing his pants and pushing them down his legs. She tossed them across the room and let Harry continue his kissing.

Before to long all clothing was lost, forgotten on the floor as Harry and Ginny explored each other for the first time. Though enjoying these new sensations the greatest part of the experience is the connection between them, the joy of being together. First times are always awkward and this was no exception but they still enjoyed themselves to the fullest.


	14. Chapter 14: Ron’s Heartache

**Harry's New Life**

Chapter Fourteen

_Ron's Heartache_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ron, don't lecture me about being to young, your only a year older than me!" Ginny yelled at Ron.

It was a dull gloomy day and the rain outside was so heavy that Harry's second Quidditch game had been cancelled early that morning. This on top of the rain caused some severe boredom in the apartment that morning. Ron and Harry were playing chess and Ginny and Hermione were sitting in their room chatting. It wasn't until Hermione came storming out of their room red faced and angry did the day go horribly wrong.

Ginny it seems had decided to confide in Hermione that she and Harry had spent the night together and Hermione didn't take it well. Hermione came out and told Ron what they did and that leads us to the current situation. Harry is now cowering against the corner cabinets in the kitchen while Ginny and Ron are having a row in the living room. Hermione was standing in between the two areas of the open apartment looking ashamed of what she had done.

"Your just to young Ginny, your not even out of school yet!" Ron said while waggling a finger at her. "And you Harry, I can't believe you would do this, knowing that she is still in school, I thought you had better morals than that."

Harry was at a loss for words, he was afraid to say anything for fear of more yelling. "Ron, it's not like I forced her or anything."

"Ron, I can't believe you are this angry! You and Hermione have been snogging each other senseless for almost a month now! You're just upset because I'm your little sister. If your logic is that I shouldn't be having sex because I'm still in school then I think you need to have a little chat with your girlfriend." Ginny said turning red as her anger grew. "And _you_ Hermione, how could you do this, what is your deal?"

"I guess I thought you were too young also." Hermione said. "Sorry Ginny, I over reacted."

"Hermione, what did she mean by having a chat with you about school?" Ron asked, he seemed to be changing his train of thought and focusing on Hermione.

"Oh, um…I don't think now is a good time, not when your so upset already." Hermione said nervously.

"Hermione you better tell me or I'm going to get even more upset." Ron demanded.

Ginny seemed completely relived that the focus was suddenly off of her because she slumped down on the couch and smiled. "Yeah Hermione, why don't you tell him the grand news!"

Hermione shot Ginny an almost deadly look before she turned her head back to Ron and took his hand in hers. "Ron, I was hoping to tell you all tonight but sense everything has just exploded I guess now is as good a time as any. Ron, I have decided that I'm going to go back to school and finish my seventh year."

Ron looked as though someone had slapped him hard, his face was turning Red and his eyes were wide with shock. "How is that possible, I thought you said you didn't want to go back? I know that Hogwarts sent us those letters but the three of us choose not to go back!"

Ginny quickly set up and looked at Harry. "You mean they gave you a chance to finish school and you did jump at the chance? Harry, how could you, we could have been in the same year!"

Harry left the kitchen and walked over to the couch, went down to one knee and looked Ginny in the eyes. "I'm sorry Ginny, I choose not to go back because of the Cannons, and Ragmar would have killed me if I joined then left a month later. That and I feel like I did finish school, I finished as much as I could."

Ron seemed to be ignoring the conversation between Ginny and Harry that was going on behind him. Instead his entire focus was on Hermione. "I can't believe you're leaving, this has been the worst day. First I find out my best mate and my little sister are shagging then I find out the woman I love is leaving me for a year. I…I need to leave." A single tear fell down Ron's cheek and then he disapparated.

Hermione looked over at Ginny and Harry, "Well, that went well didn't it, thanks a lot Ginny!"

"What are you mad at me for, you're the one who can't keep anything from Ron. I told you about Harry and out of friendship and you turned on me." Ginny snarled.

"I already said I was sorry! I over reacted." Hermione placed her hands on her hips.

Ginny got up, walked across the room, went into her room and slammed the door shut as hard as she could. Harry was getting ready to follow her when Ginny yelled through the door, "Don't even think about coming in here Harry James Potter! I'm mad at you too!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Several hours later and the rain was still pounding the windows. Harry and Hermione, the only two not mad at each other were to be found playing a game of exploding snaps. It seems that Hermione was winning do to the fact that Harry had now lost an eyebrow and had a nice burn mark on his nose. Hermione on the other hand looked perfectly fine.

"Ok Hermione, I think you beat me, I'm done being burnt." Harry said after the hem of his shirt sleeve caught fire for the fifth time that day. "You want to play something else?"

Hermione lazily waved her wand and put out the fire creeping up Harry's arm. "No, I don't want to play anymore games. I think I'm going to go look for Ron, it's getting dark and I want to make sure he is okay."

Hermione stood up and Harry followed suite. "Yeah, I'm going to check on Ginny, she has to of calmed down by now."

Hermione gave Harry a small kiss on the cheek, "We must be crazy for loving a Weasley." She said, gave Harry a small wink and apparated leaving Harry alone in the living room.

Harry took several deep breaths and walked over to Ginny's door then tapped on it lightly. Ginny didn't answer at first so he knocked on it harder, still she didn't answer. Harry was sure she should have heard it that time so instead of knocking again he just entered.

It was the funniest thing he had ever seen when he entered Ginny's Room. Ginny was lying on her bed fast asleep with almost every article of clothing she owned tossed all over the place. She had Harry's chocolate frog card in her hand and the goofiest grin he had ever seen on her face.

Harry was just about to go and crawl into bed with her when Ginny started making noises. They were unrecognizable sounds at first but as Harry inched his way towards her he started to realize that she was saying something. At first he didn't know what until suddenly she yelled out:

"Oh Harry!"

Harry froze, was she dreaming about what he thought she was? Harry couldn't help but laugh and blush all at the same time. So he continued on his mission of crawling into bed with her, lying right up against her and on top of all of her clothes. It wasn't until Harry moved when something poked him hard in the back, did Ginny start to wake up.

"What's going on, Harry! Why are you in my bed?" Ginny sat up quickly and started to blush violently.

"You were dreaming about me." Harry said matter-of-factly.

"How…how did you know that?"

"Because you said my name, well actually you screamed my name." Harry said, trying not to laugh. "So what happened in here anyway? Did your closet throw up or something?"

"No, I was trying to decided what to take to school with me, it's been awhile sense I had to pack for school and I couldn't choose." Ginny said while hastily picking up clothes off the floor. "What are you doing in here anyways, I was mad at you."

"_Was_ mad at me? So you're not anymore?" Harry asked.

"No, I guess not but I still wish you were coming with me, we are just starting to get…well you know. And now I have to leave." Ginny said as she walked to the side of her bed and sat down by Harry.

"You will be home at the Holidays and the school year will be over fast, you won't even miss me." Harry said trying to cheer her and himself up at the same time.

"I will too miss you, every damn second!" Ginny retorted then threw herself on Harry and started kissing him passionately.

Just as Harry started increase the moment by lying Ginny on the bed and rubbing his hands under her shirt two loud cracks came from the living room. Ginny instantly stood up fixed her hair, and walked out of the room, leaving Harry frustrated. Harry followed suite and walked out to find Ron and Hermione in a passionate embrace with Ginny watching, looking repulsed.


	15. Chapter 15: The Last Days before Term

**Harry's New Life**

Chapter Fifteen

_The Last Days before Term_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok, so explain this to me one more time, what happened?" Harry asked.

The four of them were gathered around the kitchen table. Harry and Ginny were staring intently at Ron and Hermione, who were completely beside themselves with joy. Harry was still amazed at the fact that just a few hours before they were fighting and now it seemed that everything was grand and Ron was no longer upset that Hermione was going back to school. In fact, it seemed as if he was positively delighted that she was leaving.

Ron took a deep breath, preparing himself to explain in more detail as to exactly what happened. "Okay, Hermione came and found me, which wasn't hard because I was at the Burrow." He gave a small wink in Hermione's direction. "And she explained to me that being that she is of age and will be eighteen soon, she is allowed to come and go as she pleases from Hogwarts."

"Well, as long as I'm not late for classes and I'm in by the ten o'clock curfew during the week." Hermione added.

"So anyway, with me working in Hogsmead at Fred and George's new shop, I can see Hermione almost everyday. And with her finishing school, she will be able to get a better job so at least one of us can make something of ourselves." Ron finished.

"I tried to talk him into coming back to school with me but he said he couldn't leave you, Harry." Hermione said.

Ron blushed slightly, "Well, that and I don't want to leave, I like it here."

Harry couldn't help but feel grateful towards Ron, hours ago he wanted to choke Harry, and now he was showing loyalty by wanting to stay with him in the apartment. "Ron, you don't have to stay here on my account, if you want to go you can. It's only a year; I can take care of myself."

"I know mate, but I don't want to go back to school. If I did go back it would be for the wrong reasons, I wouldn't be happy cause that's not where I want to be." Ron said.

"Well, I think it's great that you came to your senses and are supporting Hermione, and like Harry said, it's only a year, and it will be over fast." Ginny said as she squeezed Harry's knee under the table. "Just think, this time next year it will all be over and we can all be together!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione all gave a small cheer. But in that moment, they all seemed to be reading each other's thoughts. _A whole year apart, the famous group split up. _It suddenly seemed a lot harder to deal with. They sat in silence for what felt like hours, and it wasn't until Hermione started yawning did they finally give up on the day and they all headed to their own bedrooms.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next several days seemed to pass by in a blur. Harry had Quidditch practice in the mornings. Ron was spending long hours at work due to students loading up on various tricks before going back to school. Hermione and Ginny were working on different homework assignments that had been sent to them. None of them seemed to see each other very much.

Two days before Hermione and Ginny were due to return to school, the four of them found themselves at home, together, for the first time in days. Harry wanted to seize this moment before one of them left for whatever reason. "Hey guys I have an idea!"

Ginny, who was sitting on the floor brushing Crookshanks, looked up, "Oh yeah? What's up Harry?"

Well, tomorrow is the last time we are all going to be together for awhile, let's say we plan to spend the day together." Harry replied.

Hermione was sitting by Ron in the kitchen showing him her homework but she looked up at Harry as he finished talking. "That sounds great Harry, what did you have in mind?"

"Oh, I know, I saw a poster the other day that there is a street party in Hogsmead to celebrate the opening of some new store, we could go check it out." Ron said excitedly.

"Oh, that sounds like fun Ron!" Ginny said.

"Great, then it's settled then. I'll get home from practice tomorrow as soon as I can and then we can go!"

"Well, I got to go back to work before Fred finds out I'm gone." Ron said he gave Hermione a quick kiss then vanished with a _pop_.

"I'm going to my room to finish my homework." Hermione said while grabbing her books and walking to her room.

"I need to go to Diagon Alley, I forgot to buy a new potions kit." Ginny said. "Are you busy Harry, you can come with me."

Harry didn't need asked twice; he walked over to the door, picked up Ginny's jacket from the coat rack and held it open for her to wiggle into it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry and Ginny spent an enjoyable afternoon in Diagon Alley. Harry insisted upon spoiling her as much as he could. He treated her to a large bowl of ice cream, some new school robes and the fanciest set of brass scales he could find. They even spent some time in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes where Ginny was fascinated with the new line of accessories that Fred created for the Pygmy puffs. Harry made a mental note to buy the lot as a Christmas present for her and Arnold on his next trip to Diagon Alley.

"Harry, if you're trying to impress me by buying all this stuff you don't have to, you already have me you know." Ginny smiled when Harry handed over some coins to a street vendor who was selling rose scented ink and matching red quills.

Harry took the bag from the vendor and handed it to Ginny. "I know, but I like buying you things and I want to make sure you have only the best when you go back to school."

Ginny, with some difficultly due to her heavy load, stood on her tip toes and kissed Harry. "Your to good to me, I don't deserve you."

Harry smiled widely, "No, you don't deserve me."

"Don't be cheeky Harry."

Just then a short chubby man with a pointed black beard, wearing banana colored robes tapped Harry on the shoulder. "A photo with you and the lovely lady?" The man asked, he was in deed wearing a rather large camera around his neck with a sticker on it that read, _large-12 sickles, small-8 sickles._

"Oh Harry, let's get a photo of the two of us so I can rub it in all faces of the girls at school!" Ginny asked, beaming.

"Alright, I'll get one too." Harry said pulling more coins from his pocket and handing over enough for two large photos to the man with the camera.

"Alright you two, just back up a tad, there you go…now smile!" Said the camera man.

A large puff a smoke emitted from the lens and from underneath shot out two photos, they flew into Harry's hands. Harry handed one over to Ginny and watched his own as an image slowly started to form on the paper. Harry thanked the camera man and looked down at Ginny who seemed to be on the verge of tears.

"Ginny what's wrong? Did it not turn out?" Harry asked.

"No, its wonderful…look Harry."

Ginny held up her copy and showed to Harry, there were two overly happy people kissing as hard as any two people could kiss. Harry returned to his own photo and saw himself staring at the Ginny in the photo, completely entranced by her. The Ginny in the photo was playing with her hair and acting like she wasn't noticing that anyone was looking at her.

"They really did turn out well, didn't they?" Harry asked.

"There perfect Harry, I have just the frame for this…I can't wait to sit by my bed at Hogwarts." Ginny said.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So Ron, what is this new shop that's opening up?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it's called Flaming Andis, It's a potions shop I think." Ron said.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione were now walking up the streets of Hogsmead where there was indeed a nice party happening. Several stands had been set up with free drink or food. Music was coming from somewhere and magical balloons and streamers were floating about. Kids were having there faces painted with magical paint that would move around their face and smelled like candy.

It was a beautiful day and being in this playful atmosphere made the day even more enjoyable. Several round tables had been conjured up on the street, as Ginny and Hermione found an empty one Ron and Harry went to get some food for all of them.

Their last night together was very enjoyable. The four of them sat around laughing at the various events that happened during the day, including demonstration on how to properly perform the Bat-bogey hex which Ginny found very entertaining.

Ron had assumed correctly when he said the new shop that was opening was a potion shop because halfway through the day the owner, a very young man, started handing out coupons for half off items and small samples of various potions. Ron was very happy to get his hands of a small sample of the Choco potion which made everything you ate taste like chocolate.

Hermione found her favorite part of the day when Ron bought her a new book, "1000 Ways to Pass a Test" and was able to have it signed by the author herself. Harry's favorite part of the day came when they shot off magical fireworks that night. Each firework looked like a different animal and would all danced happily in the sky for several minutes.

It was easily the best day the four of them had ever spent together. But no matter how much Harry tried he couldn't help but feel sad that tomorrow, she would be gone; he was starting to wish that he too was going back to school. It didn't help matters that the soft glow of the Hogwarts windows where now teasing him in the distance from Hogsmead.

"Well guys, I think it's all over and Ginny and I need to pack. I think it's time to go." Hermione said while standing up and brushing dirt off her pants from watching fireworks.

This day was ending far too soon for Harry; he couldn't believe the summer was over.


	16. Chapter 16: Back to School

**Harry's New Life**

Chapter Sixteen

_Back to School_

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ron, will you leave me alone so I can pack!" Hermione called from her Room.

Harry who was sitting on the couch, cleaning his Firebolt laughed as Ron was shooed out of the girl's room and the door was shut in his face. "Sorry mate, but you never mess with a girl when she is packing."

"I just wanted to help her!" Ron said indignantly as he walked over and sat by Harry.

"What, were you going to pack her knickers for her?" Harry said, laughing again.

"Oh shut it Harry, don't you have practice this morning?" Ron asked.

"Nope, I took the day off so I could see Ginny off to school. Shouldn't you be at work?"

"No, were closed today because we won't do any business until the Hogwarts students get back to school." Ron replied.

Just then the girl's door slammed open and Ginny came out, toeing a large chest and looking rather disheveled. She pulled her trunk over to the door, dropped it and then sat on top of it. "You know, I'm really glad that this is the last time I'll ever do this. That bloody trunk weighs a ton."

Harry didn't have the heart to reminder that she could use magic now as she walked over and sat on the other side of Harry and rested her head on his shoulder. Harry, who was now clipping a few stray twigs off his broom leaned over and kissed the top of her head.

Ron jumped up and walked towards the kitchen. "Ick, I do not want to see my best mate slobbering over my sister's hair." Harry and Ginny choose to ignore him.

"So Harry, what are you going to do while I'm at school?" Ginny asked.

"Other than thinking about you? Oh I guess there is Quidditch and of course I'll have Ron to entertain me." Harry said, smiling.

"You can entertain yourself." Ron said from the other side of the room.

Once again the girl's bedroom door busted open and Hermione came bustling through looking frantic. "Come on guys were going to be late. Let's go!" Hermione walked towards the front door, her luggage levitating behind her as she went. She grabbed her coat off the stand and walked to the middle of the room and apparated, her luggage following her.

"Well, I guess we better go too!" Harry said. He put his broom down, stood up and helped Ginny get off the couch. Harry walked over and waved his wand towards Ginny's trunk and levitated it just like Hermione did.

"I'll meet you there Harry." Ron called as he chased after Hermione.

Harry waved his wand again and Ginny's luggage vanished. "Grab my arm Ginny." As she did so Harry turned on the spot and they both vanished.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Platform 9 3/4 was exactly how Harry remembered it, full of young witches and wizards all wishing their families well and hurrying to find a spot on the train. The large Hogwarts Express was whistling happily and issuing steam. Through the crowd Harry saw Ron and Hermione expressing a fond farewell that caused a few mothers to cover the eyes of their younger children.

The worst part of the morning came when a group of giggling teenage girls, much younger than he surrounded him asking for autographs. Ginny found it all rather amusing but Harry found it annoying. He was told that being a Quidditch star on top of his Voldemort fame was bound to attract attention but he would never feel comfortable with it. Sense his last winning Quidditch game these moments seemed to become more frequent, he just didn't like talking about it.

Once he made his way from the girls, Harry followed Ginny onto the train and hoisted her luggage onto a rack in an empty compartment. As they walked back down the corridor, towards the door, Harry looked back and saw Ron putting Hermione's luggage in the same compartment. Harry and Ginny jumped down off the train just in time to see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley heading towards them.

"Mum, Dad!" Ginny cried as she ran towards them. "You came to see me off, how wonderful!"

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley hugged Ginny tightly, and Harry stood back as they said their goodbyes. Ron and Hermione emerged from the train and everyone hugged Hermione and Ginny in turn. The train blew its whistle once more and all around them students started to enter the train.

"Ginny, can I talk to you for a moment." Harry asked as he pulled her hand away from everyone.

"Quickly Harry, I need to leave."

"I know," Harry bent low towards her ear so only she could hear him. "I just wanted you to know that when you come home for the Holidays that I'll be waiting for you. And when the year is over I plan on keeping my promise to you."

Ginny smiled and looked down at her ring; it was sparkling in the sunlight. "I love you Harry, this is going to be longest year ever, waiting for you." Ginny pushed up on her toes and kissed Harry intensely. Several girls nearby giggled as they acted like they weren't watching.

The train whistle blew once more; Ginny squeezed Harry's hand and ran quickly to the train door. Once onboard the train and seated in her compartment she opened the window and looked down at Harry. Harry had just long enough to say one last goodbye and the train started to move.

Hermione and Ginny waved goodbye to Harry, Ron and the Weasley's. They all stood there and continued to wave until the train was out of site. Harry continued to stare into the distance as Ron turned to talk to his mother and father. Suddenly Harry had a strong desire to return to school too, but he knew in his heart that he wasn't meant to return. His brief but meaningful conversation with Ginny was running threw his mind. Harry was determined to make due on his promise and ask Ginny to marry him the moment she stepped off the train next spring.

Now that the prospect of a future with Ginny was closer than ever before many new possibilities opened up to Harry. The thought of a wedding, the marriage it's self and then someday kids. He had never thought of these things before, he never had a reason to until this very moment. Up until now the only thing that he was concerned with was dealing with Voldemort, and now that he was gone life and its prospects seemed so real. He had a life to live, he no longer feared death, he no longer feared anything. Harry had a new life and he planned on living it to the fullest.

_**Fin**_


End file.
